


Terrace house - Dream house Edition

by Nana_Pooh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Might contain sexual scene, Slow Burn, dating reality show, multicouple, terrace house inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Pooh/pseuds/Nana_Pooh
Summary: Terrace House.A famous reality show where 6 people were chosen among the candidates to live together in a share house. They are from different background, never met each other before and only have one mutual interest: To find love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue - Welcome to the Dream house

\-------------------------------------------------

Terrace House.

A famous reality show where 6 people were chosen among the candidates to live together in a share house. They are from different background, never met each other before and only have one mutual interest: To find love. 

//

**//Gangnam – March 27th //**

_09:03 AM_

The white door slides to the left with a small thud, revealing the person outside. He wore a white hoodie with black stripe running along the sleeves, pair with black jeans that hugs his long legs perfectly. His face mask was only pulled over his mouth, letting the air hit his high and straight nose bridge along with soft dark eyes. He lift his suitcase, step through the door and gently pull the door back to its closure. Making his way to the living room, he let out a relieved sigh that he himself did not realize that he was holding in, seeing that there was no one in the house yet.

“So I was the first one here hm?” 

_09:15 AM_

The hoodie boy, now settled on the couch, turn his attention to the entrance as he heard a door opening sound that indicate a new comer. There was a small gasp and an “Oh my” before the person come into sight. He has silver hair poking out from beneath his black Balenciaga cap and a smile slowly blooming on his face as he looks around the new home. His head stopped moving when he caught a pair of curious eyes looking at him.

“Oh, hi! So sorry I was too indulged in the beauty of this place” He throws a hand around “and did not see you there.” His surprised smile turned into an apologetic one. 

“It’s ok.” Reply was a kind smile with moon-shaped eyes “Nice to meet you! I’m Lee Jeno, you can call me Jeno.”

“My name is Hwang Renjun! Nice to meet you too!”

“Oh, you are from China?”

“Yes, I’m Chinese, but I have been living in Seoul for years now. You can also call me Renjun or Injun if that’s easier to pronounce.” Renjun replies with enthusiasm “Can I sit here?” He pointed at the seat across from Jeno.

“Yup! There is only me here so you can just choose wherever.” Jeno still speak with his soft tone, but there is a hint of interest in his voice now.

“Thank you! I was supposed to be here by 9 but I miscalculated the walking distance. Gangnam houses are big so a three-block-walk is apparently much further than I have expected.” 

“Oh, really, what an adventure!” Jeno lamely reply. He almost slipped out that since he lives in the same area it’s doesn’t feel like that different for him, but then he remembered he’s being filmed constantly and all of these are going to be broadcasted later, so he rather kept his own place in secret. 

“Yeah it sure was.” Renjun laugh out loud, trying to remove the awkwardness in the air. “By the way, how old are you?” He casually move on to another topic.

“I’m turning 22 this April. What about you?” 

“I just have my 22nd birthday last week!” Renjun’s eyes suddenly brighten up with realization. “Wait, that means we can celebrate your birthday together next month!” 

“It’s just a birthday, there is no need to…”

“Erm… Hello?” 

Jeno was about to convince the other to not make a fuss around his birthday party when a bright orange head appear from behind the partition. Both Renjun and Jeno were too indulged in the conversation that they did not notice when the entrance door was slide open and close. The new comer is quite eye-catching with his bright-colored hair and his overly fair skin. He wore ripped jeans with a black open shirt with white T-shirt underneath. His face has lots of round curves that makes him look young, quite thick lips and eyes glinting with mischievous. He hurriedly push his red luggage to the side where Renjun and Jeno’s luggages are, then come to the couch.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Zhong Chenle or Chenle for short!” His tone was high, his smile was bright and his accent sounded cute.

“Hey! You are Chinese too? I’m Renjun and he is Jeno!” Renjun seems to be overly excited that there is another Chinese on the show that he just mixed up Chinese and Korean in his reply subconsciously. 

“Hi!” Jeno lift his hand in a friendly wave and smile at Chenle. 

“Ohhh another Chinese on the show this is rare!” Chenle jumped on some empty space on the couch and exclaimed while laughing. “I thought they never let people from the same background come together in one batch, based on a few last seasons.”

“Maybe that concept got old and they tried to find something to spice up the content now.” Renjun jokes, seemingly happy to have at least someone he could fully converse in his mother tongue.

“So, Chenle, how long have you been in Seoul?” Jeno asks, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

“Oh I’ve just been here for 6 months for an exchange program! I still have around one more year left here!” Chenle seems to have calmed himself down a bit, maybe it’s the effect of Jeno’s calm voice. “So, what have you guys been talking about before I arrive?”

“Oh, yeah, what was it? I remember rambling about stuffs happened today and we’ve just go over our names and ages…” Renjun looks at Jeno’s eyes for confirmation. Jeno smiles back at him. “I think that was all. I’ve only arrived before you for around 10 minutes or so.”

“Cool, we won’t have to back-track much then.” Chenle beamed. “So about age, I’m 22!”

“I’m 23” Renjun said

“And I’m basically the same age as you until my birthday this year.” Jeno continued, silently hide the April part that could possibly turn into his grand birthday party with these two.

“Then you guys are both my hyung.” Chenle voice always up an octave when he get excited. “I’m glad our ages are close enough, I was kind of worry that there would be some old man around.”

“Well there are only 3 of us now, you still have 50% of the other halves being old.” Renjun laugh out loud, obviously humored by Chenle’s fake scare expression.

“Please don’t jinx it. Say, do you have a type?” Chenle suddenly ask, looking straight at Renjun, eyes sparkle in sheer curiosity.

“Who? Me?” Renjun points at himself to reconfirm, before lifting his hand to stroke his imaginary bread on his chin. “Hm, I don’t think I have any clear image in my mind, and not that I have any ex-lover to do a makeshift criteria. So maybe, no.” He wink at Chenle.

“Oh wow that’s something new. Hope you can find someone to be your standard here though.” Chenle speak softly with an encouraging smile. “What about you Jeno-hyung?”

“I think someone more outgoing than me?” Jeno lightly tug on the mask that was pulled down under his chin. “I’m not really a sociable type so maybe I would need someone to motivate me going out of my room I guess.” He shyly look down after the confession. It’s the first time he openly talk about his type to other people, even though nothing in details.

A small knock on the door broke the on-going talk.

“Come in!” Chenle speak out.

There are two people outside this time. One with impressive height that almost touch the door frame, and the other with a bucket hat that hide most of his face, showing only a sharp chin and tan skin. The taller wears a green hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and a black sling bag on his front. He carries only one Adidas black duffle bag with him, looking more like he’s going on a short weekend trip instead of moving his life to a new home. The latter wears a simple pair of track pants and a long sleeves white shirt. He has a black backpack with a pink bunny hanging on it, swinging from side to side as he walk into the house with his luggage. 

“Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Park Jisung. You can call me Jisung for short.” The taller boy bow then speaks in a rushed tone, seemingly shy in front of strangers.

“Hi! I’m Na Jaemin, you can call me Jaemin.” The pink bunny boy has a deep and soft voice, almost sounds lazy with the way he rolled out the syllables on his tongue.

“Hi, I’m Chenle.”

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Jeno.”

“I’m Renjun! How old are you?” 

“Erm, I’ve just turned 21st last month.” Jisung scratch his head, reply in tiny voice.

“I’m turning 23 this year.” Jaemin smile, calmly walking to the couch. 

“Oh my, then Jisung the youngest until now!” Renjun clap his hand together, then point at him and Jeno. “We are 23 and he” He points at Chenle “is 22.”

“Yes, I’ve heard from the production team that I’m the youngest in the house.” Jisung smile bashfully.

“Na Jaemin, your name sounds familiar.” Jeno squint his eyes at the table, trying to remember where he heard or read the name before.

“Maybe you caught my name in some magazines, if you read kinds of magazine like National Geographic.” Jaemin casually stop Jeno from abusing his memory. “I’m a photographer.”

“Oh yeah, you were the one who got into the final round of NatGeo’s photo contest last year!” Jeno exclaimed, visibly getting more excited. Jaemin just smile back, silently confirm the statement.

“Wow really? You must show me your photos later on, they must be so good!” Renjun doesn’t bother hiding his interest. “I’m major in art, and every good photo is equal to a feast  
to my future art you know.” 

“Thank you, they are not that good yet, I still have a lot to learn.” Jaemin smile at Renjun, his doe eyes looking straight at the silver-hair boy with gratitude.

“Now that we talk about occupation, I realized we haven’t know what each other do yet!” Chenle realized. “So Jaemin is a photographer, Renjun is an art student, I’m a 3rd year exchange student majored in business. What about Jeno-hyung and Jisung?”

“I’m in my last year in college, architecture major.”

“I’m also in 3rd year college, dance major.”

“That sounds cool! If you ever have a performance please remember to invite us to see!” Renjun said.

“You gotta teach me some moves Jisung!” Chenle said then broke out in his high-pitch laugh.

“Sure I will. Just ask me whenever.” Jisung seems to have shrugged off some of his nervousness and talk more casual with the other.

“Did you and Jisung know each other beforehand? Since you guys came together.” Jeno ask Jaemin, feeling the urge to hear more of his resonant voice.

“No, I was walking to the house when Jisung stopped me to ask for direction.” Jaemin giggled “Then we realized our destination is the same and walk together here.”

“If not for Jaemin-hyung I’m sure you guys will be waiting for me until midnight.” Jisung also found his inability of reading map funny.

“Or maybe we could have had a bonding time by going out looking for you Jisung.” Renjun jokes and all of them laugh out loud together.

“Am I interrupting?” A foreign voice suddenly turned up among the laughter.

Standing at the entrance is a tan boy with soft brown hair, wearing a blue baseball jacket with white T-shirt inside. His eyes are shiny and his smile is bright. One of his hand seems to be in the mist of waving before all the attention in the room directed to him. 

“Hi, nice to meet you all! I’m Haechan. I’m 23 years old and I came from Jeju!” He cheerfully said.

“Hi Haechan, I’m Chenle. This is Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, Jaemin.” Chenle introduces everyone’s name briefly.

“Sorry for being late, the plane was being delayed a bit.” Haechan apologized, grabbing a plastic bag from his backpack. “I brought some tangerine from Jeju, I hope you guys like these.”

“You’ve just come back from Jeju?” Jisung ask with surprise.

“Yep, just got off the plane and go straight froom the airport.” Haechan rambling while peeling the skin of the tangerine. He peels off all the tangerines in no time then offer them to the other five. “Have a taste, this is from one of the most delicious farm in Jeju I’m telling you guys.”

“Thanks, you’re so kind!” Jeno smile with his signature moon eyes at Haechan. 

“Haechan, you’re the 4th person of the same lineage here. Welcome to the 23rd group!” Renjun laugh incredulously. “Really, what are the odd of having 4 out of 6 people on the show of the same age?”

“Wow this sounds like a ride already! I expected there would be some old man here, I even prepared my mental beforehand!” Haechan laugh out loud.

“Oh my god you too hyung? I was thinking of the same thing and got so relieved when everyone is of the same generation!” Chenle was undoubtedly happy with the current team of six.

“What a relief! By the way, what do you guys do? I’m a trainee at SM Ent!” Haechan pop a piece of tangerine into his mouth, asking curiously.

“Wow, should I get your autograph first?” Jeno jokes, earning snickers from the others. “I’m an architect senior in college.”

“Why do I have a feeling of dejavu here?” Renjun said, reminded of the same question and expanded answers every time there is a new comer. “I’m an art student.”

“At least this is the last time we do this whole introduce to the house thing!” Jaemin reply to Renjun then turn to Haechan. “I’m a freelance photographer.”

“I study in business exchange program.”

“I’m in dance major.” Jisung speak in tiny voice, since being a trainee at SM Ent. means that Haechan must be very good at singing and dancing, and that made him feel a bit inferior.

“Oh my god you should come to the dance studio with me sometimes I’m so in need of someone to practice with!” Haechan just looking at Jisung with genuine awe and hopefulness.

“Erm, thank you?” Jisung scratch his head a bit, feeling shyer as the talk goes on.

“Ok! Since we are all here already, shall we go see the house and divide rooms?” Renjun suggests, seeing that the conversation has died down quite a bit and he himself still craving for some more sleep time.The other five boys seems to agree with the suggestion, standing up from the couch to have a look around the house. 

//

_Lee Jeno._

_Hwang Renjun._

_Zhong Chenle._

_Park Jisung._

_Na Jaemin._

_Lee Haechan._

_All of them came from different backgrounds, and would probably leads to different future, yet in this house, they sense a promising relationship that urged themselves to mature more beautiful. This will be the start of their life for at least 3 months after this day, and they hope they would be able to find their happiness by the end of this short journey._

__

_**Welcome to Terrace house.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watch the reality show called "Terrace house" and just got inspired by that show a lot. I have quit writing for some times now so it's kind of weird to come back to the game with a long one like this. The prologue is quite short, I just want to introduce the character, like on the show where you got a snip of the members' first interaction then come the show opening lol. If you have watched this show before you might see some scene in this fic, as I was heavily affected with all the cheesy scenes in that show. 
> 
> The couple will be change constantly, considering the setting is a dating reality show, so please be aware that I will match as much couples as I can among the 6. I have end-game couple in my mind already but I won't say it for the fun and tbh I could change my mind too if their dynamics are better off with others lol.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me any mistakes you found cause I think my English is getting rusty these days >___<
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please wash your hand, stay at home if possible and hope you guys all the health in this world! :D
> 
> Love you :x


	2. Early bird catches the worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down inside, everyone understand that the scene they have just witnesses is the starting gun shot of the whole ordeal they are in now.

\------------------------------------------------

Terrace house has always been famous for its dreamlike house and eye-catching interior design that made people go crazy over any furniture piece that was shown in the series. This season is not of any difference, as the six main characters of the show get a view around the house in wonder.

The living room situated next to the kitchen area, though not too close to get the food smell lingering around and cooking sound be heard, but still close enough to see what happen inside the kitchen. There is also a small pool behind the glass wall of the living room. 

There are only two bedrooms in the house, one on the first floor right next to the living room and one on the third floor. The one on the first floor has a cool tone with modern and “edgy” furniture while the third floor one has an adorable feeling with pastel color and lots of pillows. Each bedroom has its own distinctive style of decoration but both are equally beautiful and “looks like it come straight off an IKEA catalog”, quoted Jaemin. 

The “playroom”, located on the second floor, is a fitted image of its name, with a wide set of mattresses and enough fluffy pillow to make one fall asleep the moment they set their body down the mass. There is a variety of indoor game consoles inside, ranging from the portable Nintendo switch to the newest set of Wii, and a full wall-screen that can satisfy any craving for a movie night. 

On the rooftop, there is an open space with wood flooring surrounded with clear glass fences and a glass roof, a small storage with camping equipment for six, and a wood porch swing. Renjun was delight when he saw the swing, saying that the place was a perfect combination for his art inspiration. 

After the small tour around the house, the six decide their rooming arrangement by lottery. The final result be Jeno – Jaemin – Renjun on the third floor and Haechan – Jisung – Chenle in the first floor room. They all settled down their luggages and take a quick rest before coming out again to plan for grocery buying and that night’s dinner.

“So, first of all, who can cook here?” Haechan asks.

“Not five-star food but I can do decent home meals.” Jaemin said, raising his hand.

“Same. My specialty is hotpot though.” Renjun also raise his hand.

“I live on instant foods so I don’t think I’m qualify as a home cook.” Jeno smile shyly.

“I can do some simple stuffs but I’m quite clumsy so it can be a disaster if I’m allowed to use the kitchen.” Jisung jokingly said.

“Chenle ramen is the only menu I have!” The orange-hair boy laugh out loud.

“I can cook too, but mostly diet food so I might need someone for test-tasting.” Haechan shrugged. 

“Tonight meal is on me. I have something in mind already.” Jaemin casually said. “But we will need to buy a lot of stuffs since the kitchen doesn’t have any food or condiments to cook. Only cooking utensils.”

“I will help you. Let’s go grocery shopping together!” Renjun clap his hand. “Anyone wanna go with us?”

“I’ll go with you guys.” Jisung volunteer.

“Ok that settled! Let’s move!” 

//

The red Porsche parks outside the supermarket. The three boys walk out and into the stores with three carts in hand. 

“Let see, first we need the condiments first. Jisung, can you help find the condiment in this list? I will go to the fresh ingredient area with Renjun so we can choose the menu for tonight?” Jaemin send Jisung a list through his phone.

“Ok! I can choose the brand based on my preference right?” Jisung nods and quickly check through the list.

“Yep, just choose whatever brand you feel fitting.”

“And after you are done you can contact me or Jaemin, we will find you.” Renjun wave his phone around.

“Ok! I will get going now! See you later hyung!” Jisung wave back and start going through the aisle on his condiment hunt.

“So, let’s go?” Renjun look at Jaemin expectanly, receiving a nod from the other.

The two boys head to the fresh food section. They stroll through the aisles, picking up the food they deemed necessary for that night dinner and the next few days’ meal if possible. In the midst of veggie and meat selection, Jaemin and Renjun find a new found some similarities between themselves. Talks on food sometimes stray to another topic of their life, then wander back to the show and their opinion on the other members.

“Did you set your eye on anyone yet?” Renjun ask, eyes still focusing on the rack of meat, trying to see which ray looks fresher. 

“Hm, everyone seems to be interesting to me, so I don’t know? This is just day one, I want to see more of each of you though.” Jaemin suddenly point to a tray of meat. “That one looks good. I’m thinking of making japchae tonight, what do you think?”

“Sound good! I think we get enough food here, let’s go get some glass noodle.” Renjun put the meat tray Jaemin chose into the cart. “I wonder how Jisung is doing, it’s been an hour, is your list that long?”

“Nope, just some basic condiments, ten at max. Let me call him.” Jaemin remembering the list, take out his phone to call the younger.

“Jisung-ah, have your done yet? Where are you now we will go to your place ok?” Jisung picked up immediately after the first ring, seems like he was holding onto the phone at the time. “Got it! Wait for us there ok?”

“Where is he?” Renjun asks right after the call ended.

“At the snack aisle. The kid is probably too immense in choosing snack.” Jaemin laugh at the thought of the childish Jisung.

“He sure is a baby.” Renjun laugh along.

Three boys reunited at the snack aisle, where the two hyung found the younger with a cart full of snacks. Jisung seems to be embarrassed when he saw the others’ teasing look.

“Erm, I usually eat lots of snack at home so I just thought I should buy more to share with everyone too.” Jisung smile bashfully, hands moving around trying to explain himself. 

“And I got all the condiments in Jaemin hyung's list too.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be scolding you or anything so calm down kid!” Renjun can’t hold in anymore, laughing out loud at the younger’s cuteness.

“Aigoo such a nice child! Thank you for your consideration!” Jaemin lightly squeeze Jisung’s cheek, feeling endeared at the boy’s thought and action.

“I think we have enough stuff here, let’s head back!” Renjun look through the content of all of their carts before suggesting.

“Yup, it’s late already, and I’m sure everyone is hungry by now. Jisungie, can you share your snack with the other while they wait for me and Renjun to cook dinner?” Jaemin jokingly ask the red-eared embarrassed boy beside him. 

“Ye-Yes of course! Hyung please don’t tease me anymore!” Jisung whines, showing his cute pout for the older to spare him. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry I won’t tease you anymore. Let’s go guys!” Jaemin lightly pat Jisung’s back, then push the cart with Renjun to the register.

//

At the house, after the dinner team went out, the other three go back to their room respectively. Jeno unpack some of his books, putting them on the small bookshelf in the bedroom. After done with the sorting and arranging, he pull out one of them and go down to the living room to read. The natural lightning in the living room is the best for reading after all. 

To his surprise, Haechan was already sitting at the couch. The tan-skinned boy is bathed in the flood of warm sunlight, putting his chin onto his knee with earphones on, watching something intently on his phone. Jeno considered for a moment if he should come back to the bedroom to not disturb the other, but before he could make a move, Haechan instinctively look up and catch his eyes. 

“Hey.” Jeno softly said, decide to go to the couch side.

“Hey. Wanna sit?” Haechan pointing to the place beside him.

“Yeah, I was about to ask you.” Jeno walk over, holding his book up indicating his intention. “Where is Chenle?”

“He went to sleep again. He said he pulled an all-nighter last night because of some assignments.” Haechan nods, move a bit to the side for Jeno to sit, even though there are plenty of spaces on the couch.

“What are you watching?” Jeno moves closer to his face, squinting his eyes on Haechan’s screen.

“Just some dance instruction I recorded at the studio. I have an evaluation session this weekend.” Haechan frowns at the thought of the test. “You read?”

“Yup, just some boring architectural history book. I need to do some research for my thesis anyway.” 

“Really, that’s quite a lot of illustration within a book to consider boring.” Haechan scrunched his nose, peek at the book Jeno was opening.

“Well it’s still architectural related so there should be some drawings for us student to understand the evolution of architectural throughout the history.” Jeno calmly explain, wearing his glasses. 

“You must like your major so much.” Haechan breathe out. 

“Uh huh, it’s interesting.” Jeno smile softly and start reading from his marked page. 

The air shifts back to the calming silence, with two boys sitting side by side, seemingly engrossed in their own world. The video on Haechan’s phone has ended for a while now, but he did not move from his seat, just silently turn his head to look at the black-haired boy beside him. He suddenly has the urge to keep “the scene” beside him undisturbed. Jeno is totally focus on his book, his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, making his long fringe touch his eye every time he move his hand to flip page. His eyelashes are long and thick, casting a small shadow down his face. Haechan notices that he has a small mole under his left eye, suddenly feel the urge to poke at the beauty mark. And so he did that.

“Hm?” Jeno jolted a bit when he felt a warm finger poked at his cheek.

“Erm, you-your glasses, it slipped down…” Haechan felt like a criminal being caught red-handed, stuttering out a reason.

“Oh, this happen all the time, I was about to go to change to another glasses.” Jeno fixes his glasses and smile softly at Haechan, then turning back to his book.

“You look good in glasses.” Haechan blurted out. He felt the need to continue the conversation, as the thought of wanting to know more about the boy pique his interest. 

“Oh? Thank you.” Jeno was caught by the surprise compliment. He can feel his face getting hotter under the gaze of Haechan. “I have been thinking of getting lasik for a while but everyone around me was against that.” He tried to move the topic to another one.

“They are right. Many people around me got lasik and most of them returned back to their old eyesight or even worse than before. Not that it’s not working but there are strict rules to stick with once you’ve done the surgery for a long time and I don’t think it’s possible for many.” Haechan remembering one of the trainee he trained with who has to quit after her lasik have got her eyesight worsen.

“I see.” Jeno hums, eyes wandering back to his book as he ran out of things to talk about. He’s never good at receiving attention nor holding a conversation anyway.

“I wonder what we gonna have for dinner tonight.” Haechan change the topic, noticing the discomfort on Jeno’s face. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I last have a home-cooked meal.” Jeno finally put his book down the coffee table, stretching his arm out.

“What do you eat usually?” 

“I mostly eat instant ramen or frozen food that only need to be microwaved. If I feel like going out some times then I will have meals outside.” Jeno smile bashfully.

“Do you have a favourite food?” Haechan turned fully toward Jeno’s side, looking straight at his housemate.

“Hm, not really, my food standard is quite low.” Jeno laugh at his own words. “But I still prefer Korean food over other kind.”

“Me too. But it’s kind of hard for me because I have to manage my weight well, so I couldn’t really eat as I please you know.” Jeno nods. “So I have a kind of cheat day once every week to make peace with my craving.” 

“That must be hard. Were the company being strict about your weight?” Jeno ask, curiously.

“No, they don’t even mention anything about our weight. But they took out measurements in every evaluation session. And you see the idols on TV already right? All of them are very skinny. So we consciously know that to be picked for debut we must maintain the same physique beside our skills and practices.” Haechan elaborates on, knowing all of these will make it into the final editing, thus might make some noise about the reality of the entertainment world to the viewer.

“So when is your cheat day?” 

“It should be yesterday. But I know today I should eat my first proper meals with you guys so I pushed the date to today.” Haechan smile sweetly, then he scrunched his nose a bit. 

“But after today I will have to go on a stricter diet since the evaluation is due this weekend, and the last time I weight myself I was a bit overweight.”

“What? You? Overweight?” Jeno exclaimed, then pinch lightly onto Haechan’s upper arm. “Look at this arm, how is this overweight? Your body looks good as it is now Haechan-ah.”

“Thank you for your kind word then!” Haechan laugh, eyes shining brightly. 

Jeno suddenly realize his touchiness and retrieve his hand, shyly smile back. The two boys look at each other’s eyes and feel the air getting thicker by second.

“We are back!” 

Renjun’s voice is heard from the entrance. Jeno broke the eye-contact first, scrambled up to the kitchen to help the dinner team with their grocery bag.

“That was so heavy I thought I dislocated my shoulder already.” Renjun dump the bag onto the counter, whining while massaging one of his arm. 

“Stop acting like a drama queen.” Jaemin went in closed behind, empty hand has he have Jeno carry his bag. 

“I can’t believe I even thought of promoting you to be my best friend just a few moment ago.” Renjun complains.

“Keep the title, I have Jisungie already!” Jaemin pulled the lanky boy behind him close and pinch his cheek despite the younger’s whiny voice.

“If I didn’t know better I would have thought you guys have been friends for ages now. Is grocery shopping such a bonding experience?” Haechan joined in incredulously. 

“We might be bonded from the life before this.” Renjun winked at Jaemin, totally forgot about his dramatic act moments before.

“What did you guys plan for tonight?” Jeno ask, rummaging through the content of all the shopping bags.

“Hyung said they will make japchae for tonight!” Jisung finally escape from Jaemin’s wrath, answer excitedly.

“Wow what a timing. Jeno and I have just mentioned that we love Korean food. And I love japchae so much, it’s kind of the only thing I can eat with flavor during my diet!” Haechan silently clap his hand to show his excitement.

“Glad we choose the right menu.” Jaemin smile, pulling up his sleeves. “Now let’s get these stuffs to their places and start making dinner.”

“Yes mom.” Renjun jokingly said, earning a playful smack from Jaemin.

Renjun and Jaemin, with the addition help from Haechan, start working on arranging all the condiments and food in the cabinet and refrigerator. Jeno was assigned to wash the veggie for the dinner. Jisung bring his bag of snacks into his room. 

Knowing Chenle is still sleeping inside, the tall boy gingerly walk into the room. But being loyal to his claim of being clumsy, he accidentally kick the coffee table, creating a bang that was almost ten times louder in the quiet room. 

“Who is it?” The mop of orange hair move as Chenle slowly poke his head out of the blanket.

“It’s Jisung. Sorry for waking you up!” The younger talk in hushed tone.

“Don’t worry, I have enough sleep already. Oh, you are back from grocery shopping already?” Chenle sit up, brushing his hair with his hand.

“Yep! The other hyung are outside cooking dinner!” Jisung bring the snack bag up to show Chenle. “Do you want some pre-dinner snack?”

“Sure! Wait a sec I will wash my face a bit!” Chenle jump out of his bed and move to the bathroom.

Jisung put the bag beside the coffee table, turn up the lamp for more light as the sunlight is dimming outside.

“Chenle hyung do you want tea or milktea?” Jisung call into the bathroom.

“Anything is ok.” Chenle reply, shaking his mind awake with cold water.

“Tea then.”

Jisung dug out a bag of pizza-flavored chips and two bottle of tea to put on the table when Chenle came back. 

“This is my favorite, you should try it!” Jisung open the bag of chip, pushing it to Chenle’s side.

“Hm, this is good!” Chenle try one chip and immediately hooked by the foreign flavor. “Pizza-flavor? Excellent choice Jisung-ah!” He laugh with his distinctive high tone.

“Of course! I have tried almost all the snacks available in Seoul already, so hyung can trust me when it came to snack!” Jisung laugh, obviously pleased with Chenle’s reaction.

“Say, Jisung, when is your birthday?” The orange head speak while munching on the chip. 

“Oh, it’s February 5th.” Jisung was caught off guard by the random question.

“Mine is on November 22nd. You can call me without the hyung part. We are only three month apart anyway, the hyung made me cringed.” Chenle admits, taking a sip of tea.

“Ok, if you say so.” Jisung smile to himself, feeling more comfortable at the thought of a friend in the house. “I’m glad I have a friend here.”

“You do realize we are in this to find love not friendship don’t you?” Chenle jokes, enjoy seeing the younger flustered. “I’m just joking. I’m glad I have a friend here too.”

“Don’t joke like that!” Jisung lightly smack Chenle’s hand from the chip bag. “I’m not letting you eat my snack anymore!”

“Oh come on!” Chenle whine, trying to grab the bag from Jisung’s hands. “You just said we are friend!”

“And you joke about that!”

“And I’m sorry for that! Please spare me some chip will you!”

“I can’t believe I’m buying friendship with snack now.” Jisung put the bag back on the table, jokingly said.

“You won’t regret this I’m one hundred percent sure!” Chenle laugh out loud. 

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“How long have you learnt Korean? You are too fluent for someone who has just lived here for six months.” Jisung put his chin on his palm, looking at Chenle curiously.

“Oh, I have an acquaintance who lives in Korea, he taught me Korea ever since I was small.” Chenle finish the bag of chip, licking his finger now. “I’m actually only fluent in normal conversation like this, if you met me at school you will see how much of a mess my Korean actually is.”

“Ahh, college level of Korean is something else. Luckily I only need to deal with paper stuffs once a week in my dance theory class.” Jisung puffed out his cheek.

“That sounds like a nice major. I actually don’t have much of choice anyway, my career after graduating is surely involved in business so I have to learn all these terms and definition for future usage.” Chenle explains. “But the more I study the more I realize that I have chosen the right path. It’s fun in a way I guess.” He shrugs.

“Yeah, the luckiest thing is that you can go on a path that both your interest and your strength I think.” Jisung smile cheekily, feeling a bit drowsy because of the warm air and relaxed feeling in the room. “Now I know how you can sleep through the afternoon. This room is so comfortable.” He sighs, bury his head into the crook of his arm.

“Then sleep for a bit. I will wake you up when dinner’s ready.” Chenle flicks Jisung’s fringe out of his face a bit, smile at how the younger has fallen as sleep right after his lines.

Chenle closes Jisung’s tea bottle and push it out of reach in case Jisung knock into it while sleeping. He silently stand up and get his laptop from his bed, looking through some study materials. The sun has set completely, leaving darkness outside of the bedroom window. Constant faint sounds of laugh from the kitchen can be heard, but nothing too loud. The feeling the house bring made Chenle unconsciously keep a smile tugged on his face while working on his tasks.

//

“Chenle-ah, Jisung-ah, come out for dinner!” Haechan knocks at the door, calling the youngest boys out.

“Ok we’ll be right out!” Chenle answer, then proceed to wake the sleeping Jisung up. “Jisung-ah, dinner’s ready, wake up.”

“Hm…” 

Jisung felt like he just lost his consciousness for a moment. He sit up, blink his eyes a bit to see the smiling face of Chenle. _‘Right, I’m in the house now’_ he thought then mumble a thank you to Chenle then both of them come out to the kitchen for dinner. The other four have sit at the table already, with their own plate of dinner in front of them.

“Did you have a good nap Jisungie?” Jaemin ask. 

“Yes." Jisung nods then realize something. "How did you know I was napping?”

“You should look in the mirror Jisungie.” Haechan laugh out loud while the others snickered.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Feeling embarrasses, Jisung almost run back into the bedroom to check his face, but Chenle hold him back.

“You still have clothes imprints on your face dummy.” Chenle laugh loud and clear, pointing at the red mark on Jisung’s face.

“It’s ok, we know you were tired. Come eat!” Jeno called, pointing at a seat with a plate of dinner on the table.

Jisung walk to the table, looking at the still hot noodle plate. The japchae makes his mouth watered from the visual only, Jaemin is surely a better cook than what he admit he is. Jisung and Chenle hurriedly sit down, and the six boys start their first meal together.

“Wow this taste so good!” Jeno moan out after the first bite.

“Jaemin I want to marry you just for this dish already!” Haechan happily dig in.

“Please, get in the line, I’m applying for that position too.” Renjun chimes in, making the whole table laughing.

“Hyung I can help you carry groceries everyday if you make me food like this.” Jisung nods his head, humming with every bites he take.

“I’m sure I have eaten a lot of japchae but this is one of the best!” Chenle also got surprised with the taste.

“Thanks guys. I’m not sure if I can cook everyday but I will try to cook for you as much as possible.” Jaemin kindly said. 

The dinner continue in the warm and bubbly atmosphere. The six boys constantly ask each other for fun stories they have heard of or experienced, getting to know each other more. In the middle of finishing their meal, suddenly Haechan call out.

“Jeno, do you have time next week? I knows a place with cool layout and good Korean food for my cheat day, do you want to come with me?”

Everyone else have gone silence, waiting for Jeno’s reply, knowing that this would be the first ever date within their group if Jeno agree. 

“Sure, I’m free on Saturday afternoon.” Jeno reply after checking his schedule.

“Then I will text you the meeting location later ok?” Haechan’s eyes gleamed with joy.

“Ok.” Jeno still has his signature soft smile on, cutely curved his eyes up.

There were some silence in between after the others start another topic to distract the shy atmosphere around. But deep down inside, everyone understand that the scene they have just witnesses is the starting gun shot of the whole ordeal they are in now. 

//

Jisung and Chenle were washing the dishes when Jaemin walk back into the kitchen to find Jisung.

“Almost forgot, Jisungie, I’m practicing sport photoshoot these days for my new collection, so can you be my test subject this Sunday? I just need to take photos of you dancing!” Jaemin asks, eyes blinking softly at the youngest. 

“Ok hyung, but do you mind coming to the studio with me? Since I’m used to dance at the studio more so it would have more ‘feel’.” Jisung asks and beaming when Jaemin nod. 

“Finally I’m going to have those cool dancing photograph like the senior at my school!” 

“It’s still a practice shoot so I’m not really sure if it can satisfy you though.” Jaemin pouts.

“If it is hyung’s photo then I’m sure it would be perfect!” Jisung smile encouraging at Jaemin. 

Jaemin smile then leave the pair to continue their cleaning. Chenle softly elbow Jisung, wiggle his eyebrows.

“So you’ve got a date for yourself.”

“Oh come on it’s not a date.” Jisung is too embarrass to take his friend’s teasing.

“Well it’s depends on whether you want it to be a date or not you know.” Chenle whispers. “Jaemin hyung is a nice one, and I can see that he takes interest in you too.”

“Whatever you say my friend, but I’m sure it’s not that deep.” Jisung flicks some bubble to Chenle jokingly.

“Hey, that’s foul play!” Chenle flicks back some water.

Soon enough, the two boys were in a water fight that result in Renjun shrieking when they accidentally wetted the boy. They said sorry to Renjun who dismissed their faults with some harmless ramble and back to the doubled cleaning job with much laughter and giggle after. 

_Needless to say, their first night together ended with peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to write out a few chapters before posting. But I need something to motivate me in writing more, so I decided to just post anything that I finished. This chapter was written today, since I felt sorry that I only uploaded the prologue for this fic. 
> 
> I didn't realize this at the prologue, but after finishing this chapter, I realized that the story mostly move with the characters' conversations, and this might be annoying for some people. So I want to explain a bit. This fic is written from the view point of a TV viewer, like you were viewing a TV show, so I won't be dwelling much on the characters' inner emotions for these first parts, but rely more on their talks, interactions and actions for characterization. I'll try my best to convey the scenes to you.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the views and kudos, feel free to point out any mistakes you find, or share whatever you want with me. Have a lovely day ahead, stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Love you :x


	3. The way to a man's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fastest way to bond is through having a warm meal together.

_/Sunday – 10:00 AM/_

“…wake up.” Jisung is waken up with a faint low voice and slight shake on the shoulder. 

“Five more minutes mom…” Jisung mumbles, tries to bury his head further into the blanket.

A dolphin-like laugh echoes through the room, going straight into Jisung’s sleepy mind, violently wake him up. 

“Chenle-ah, do you know that your laugh can kill?” Jisung slowly sit up, hands massaging his ears. 

“Guess who you call ‘mom’ first, you dummy.” Chenle still try to stifle his laughter.

“Hm?” Jisung suddenly notice the other person in the room.

Jaemin was smiling amusedly at him, dressing in hoodies and jeans, one hand carry his camera bag. 

“Jae- Jaemin-hyung!?” Jisung gasps, ears turn red from embarrassment. “Sorry, my mom is the only one who would wake me up so I mistook you…”

“Having a grown-up son is definitely not in my resolution this year, but at least I got ‘my son’ waken up.” Jaemin giggles. Chenle seems to be having breathing problem from laughing too much at the exchange. 

“What time is it?” Jisung flustered, getting off the bed.

“It’s ten already. Go wash up, I’ll wait for you in the living room.” Jaemin said as he walks out of the room. “Chenle-ah, want some breakfast?”

“Yes yes yes.” Chenle cheers and runs after the brunette.

//

“Where are the others?” Chenle asks while munching on the sandwich.

“Renjun is up in the rooftop. Jeno is still sleeping.” Jaemin answers while packing pieces of sandwiches into transparent wrap. “Haechan seems to leave early in the morning, I only saw his notes on the board when I came down here.” 

He points at the small white board on the refrigerator for Chenle to see. There is a short note written with red marker on it. 

_‘Going to practice. Gonna be back late so spare me some dinner! Don’t miss me too much. Love you all!! From Sunshine ♥’_

“Sunshine?” Chenle reads the nickname out loud incredulously. 

“Yeah, that’s his nickname. Suit him very much I must say.” Jaemin smile, thinking of the tanned boy’s bright smile.

“I’m wonder how his date with Jeno will turn out.” Chenle suddenly throws out his opinion.

“Why?” Jaemin looks at the orange-hair boy curiously.

“They seems like polar opposite to me.” The younger said nonchalantly.

“Hm, maybe, maybe not. We haven’t know each other for long enough I think.” Jaemin laugh softly, set the fully-wrapped sandwiches aside.

“Yup. I just have a feeling that they would match with other people in the house.”

“Oh? Who do you think they can match with?” Jaemin strangely feels competitive.

“I can’t say much about Haechan, it’s vague. But for Jeno…” Chenle pauses, then looks up at the older mischievously. “It’s you, Jaemin-hyung.”

“Me?” Jaemin is clearly taken aback from hearing his name. “Why though?”

“Just because.” Chenle dusts his hands of the bread crumbs, then wipes his mouth before bringing the dish to the sink. 

“That’s hardly an argument you have there.” Jaemin huffs out a laugh.

“Jaemin-hyung, I’m done!” Jisung dashes out of the bedroom with a pair of glasses perches on his nose. “Are we going now?”

“You can have breakfast first if you want.” Jaemin pushes a piece of sandwich toward the boy.

“Nah, I can eat later.” Jisung dropped the sandwich twice before successfully putting it into his bag. “We can go now!”

“Looks like someone is nervous here.” Chenle teases while glancing back and forth between the two in front of him.

“Come on Jisung-ah.” Jaemin pulls the reddened boy out. “Chenle-ah, no breakfast for you tomorrow.”

Chenle’s late argues were shut behind the door as Jaemin and Jisung walks out. 

//

_127 Studio - Hongdae_

Jaemin looks at the small two-story studio in front of them. The studio situated deep in an alley, up on one of Hongdae’s many small hills. There is the entrance with a led sign that write “127 Studio” hanging above, and a glass wall covering the rest of the front view. A small practice room with some middle-age ladies can be seen through the glass, all are on the mats doing yoga. Jaemin wonders if their dancing would disturb the peaceful practice of these ladies. 

“Hyung!” Jisung chirps at a man coming out from the entrance.

“Jisungie! I thought you would not come today.” The man waves at the boys.

The man looks around 20-ish, blue hair swept back under a white headband, big watery eyes and thick eyebrows. He is not taller than Jaemin, but his long legs surely does the illusion trick. Jaemin has met a lot of attractive people, but this is the first time he has seen someone with such a beautiful physical appearance. 

“Sorry hyung, I thought I have messaged you on the way. I overslept!” Jisung scratches his nape. “Oh, Jaemin-hyung, this is Taeyong-hyung, he’s the owner of 127 studio. And this is Jaemin-hyung, my, erm, housemate?” He briefly introduce the two, stuttering when he’s not sure how to call his relationship with Jaemin.

“Nice to meet you.” Taeyong smiles. “So, ‘housemate’ as in, Terrace house?” He cocks his eyebrow questioningly. 

“Nice to meet you too. And yes, I’m one of his housemate on Terrace house. Did he tell you about the show?” Jaemin smiles back, casually continuing the conversation.

“This kid here is not very talkative though. But he did mention your superior cooking skill though.” Taeyong ruffles the youngest’s hair.

“Aw, I can’t believe you only remember me as your rice cooker Jisungie.” Jaemin fakes a heartache in the amused laughter of Taeyong.

“And I’m sure he just remember me as his landlord.” Taeyong joins in.

“It’s not like that…” Jisung’s face is red, trying to get himself out of the teasing (which obviously, failed).

“Ok, I’m heading out till afternoon. Have fun Jisungie!” Taeyong decided to stop teasing the youngest and go on with his schedule. “It’s nice talking to you Jaemin, hope we can meet again!”

The two boys bid the blue hair man goodbye, then finally stepping inside the studio. Jisung leads Jaemin to the second floor while showing him around.

“The first floor is usually rented out for yoga and aerobic classes. It’s more convenient for the elders there. The second floor has two rooms, the big one is for dance class, while the small one is for Taeyong himself.”

“He’s a dancer?”

“A genius one. He has been in the industry for more than ten years now. He has a huge bookshelf full of cups and certifications from dance competitions all over the world.” Jisung’s eyes sparkle when he talks about Taeyong.

“You must like him a lot?” Jaemin asks, seeing the obvious adoration in the younger’s eyes.

“Yes, he is like my idol. I want to achieve a life like him in the future if possible.” Jisung nods to himself, pushes the door open. “I’m trying my best practicing every day to reach that goal you know.”

“You sure can do it if you are this determine.” Jaemin smiles, choose a corner to sit down.

Jisung connects his phone to the speaker and turns on some music while stretching. Jaemin pulls out his camera and test the settings to suit with the studio white lighting. He takes some candid shot of Jisung’s warm-up session, nodding satisfyingly at the results. 

“Hyung I’m done. What do you need me to do now?” Finishing up the stretching, Jisung asks Jaemin, not forgetting their main purpose of the day.

“You can just ignore my presence here and do as your usual practice session. I will just do impromptu shots as you dance.”

”Ok then I will practice my end-of-semester piece. I have to warn you beforehand that it can be boring.” Jisung laugh nervously.

“I’m already convinced you will do some great thing here.” Jaemin teases the younger out of his anxiety.

Jisung taps on the song and moves to the center of the room. As soon as the music start, his presence appears stronger. His facial expressions become serious, eyes piercing into his own image in the mirror. His body moves along the beats, sometimes slow and smooth, sometimes strong and clean, each movement is connected seamlessly with the music. Jaemin feels like his mind was pulled into the younger’s dance. It’s not the kind of freestyle dance that he saw on the nightly festive road of Hongdae, nor is it the precise steps in the dancing competition on television. It was the mix of both carefully choreography and the strong, untamed nature of Jisung’s moves. Jaemin didn’t realize that the dance was over until Jisung wave a hand in front of his eyes.

“Hyung, how was the shots?” He asks in between pants. 

“Erm…” Jaemin got snapped out of the daze. “I’m sorry I was immerse in your dancing. That was so cool Jisung-ah!” He looks up at the younger’s face with full of amazement.  
“I still have a lot to learn though. You should have seen Taeyong-hyung dance, that would be true talent.” Jisung smile bashfully at the praise. “I will do my practice then. Please tell me if you want to see any particular move!” 

The younger continue with his usual dance practice routine. Jaemin finally find his composure and work on with his camera. There are some moments the older ask Jisung to do a particular dance move over and over, then he would run around snapping from various angles, trying to capture the perfect angle of the move.

Three hours flew by in a blink of an eye, ending in Jisung spreading his limbs all over the floor to cool down and Jaemin diligently checking the shots he has taken during the past hours. 

“Hyung, can I see the shots?” Jisung cranes his head to Jaemin’s side, asking the older for permission.

“Sure. Wait a second, I will send these to my ipad.” Jaemin pulls out the black case ipad from his bag.

“You can send them directly to the ipad?” Jisung sit up, surprise at the new technology. “I thought you have to read the memory card for that or something?”

“This is the new technology Jisung-ah.” Jaemin speaks in a teasing tone. “You can just Bluetooth these to your device right away. There, done” He hands the ipad to the younger.

“Hyung these looks so good.” Jisung exclaims, eyes wide with astonishment. “You even take notice of these moves too. Is this really me? Oh my god!” 

Saying Jisung was happy is an understatement, the boy was on a full mode ecstatic. The boy can’t stop cooing and getting excited at the artistic shots showing on the ipad. Jaemin shakes his head lightly and laughs at all the adorableness in front of him. 

“Hyung are you sure you need practice on taking dancing photos? Cause all of these are like those performance photos I saw on brochure and billboard already.” Jisung give the ipad back to Jaemin, asking out of curious.

“Why? Did I waste your time?” Jaemin asks teasingly, a smile apparent on his face.

“No no no, that’s not what I mean!” Jisung immediately wave his hands in panic.

“I know, I’m just kidding.” Jaemin laugh out loud, pinches the younger’s cheek. “And yes I still need practice more, I was only able to capture these thanks to your co-operation on the poses.”

“Oh, I see.” Jisung rub his stinging cheek, nodding slowly.

“It’s the same with how you see Taeyong did better than you, since you have the expertise, you have more insight on what makes a dance good. I have seen better dance photography, so I’m sure there are much more things I need to work on until I reach their level.” 

“We sure still have lots to improve then.” Jisung huff out a laugh at the comparison. His stomach then made a loud noise.

“Should we go grab something to eat?” Jaemin asks the embarrassed boy.

“Yes! I know a good café nearby.” Jisung stands up, clearing his stuffs in the studio.

“Do you need to tell Taeyong that you are leaving or something?” 

“Nope. I already told him yesterday that I would only use the studio for three to four hours max anyway.” Jisung sling the bag across his shoulder, rechecking the devices in the room to make sure everything is turn off.

“How long would you practice normally?” Jaemin takes his time arrange the stuffs back to his bag.

“I usually cramped in the practice between my classes and part-time job, so it’s usually around two to three hours per session. But on my rest day I can practice from morning till midnight here.” Jisung leans against the door, waiting for the older to finish packing up.

“Oh, you have a part-time job?”

“Yup. I works at a Starbuck near my campus four days a week.” 

“I will make sure to pass by when I crave for some Americano then.” Jaemin laughs, finally done with his bag and walk to the door.

“You are more than welcome hyung.” 

“Do I get a discount then?”

“If you give me the discount portion as tip then yes.”

“O-hoi, kid these day is scary…”

//

“Hey what are you making?” Jeno walks into the kitchen, sniffing at the appetizing smell. “Mm, smell good.”

“Malatang!” Renjun reply cheerily. His hands still busy working with all the chopping and cutting of the ingredients.

“Nice. Did you go out to buy the ingredient? I don’t think we have any Chinese condiments in the house.” 

“Yup, Chenle happens to know a Chinese store in the area, so he took me there this afternoon. The store is bigger than any Chinese store I have been to you know. There are lots of ingredients that I didn’t think would available in Korea. It was amazing.” Renjun’s face brighten up at the mention of his little discovery of the day. 

“Lucky us then.” Jeno chukles, looking intently at Renjun’s side face for a moment then ask. “Do you need help?”

“Yes please. Here, can you wash and chop these for me?” Renjun put down the knife, glancing through all the ingredients then decide on giving Jeno the bag of vegetables. 

“Ok.” Jeno rolls up his sleeves, takes the bag to the sink. “Oh, where is Chenle though?”

“He is having an online group study in his room.” 

“Hm, hard-working one.”

“Nah, he told me he should have completed the assignment throughout the semester, but he did not touch on that until one month before the submission deadline, that’s why he has no choice but to work his ass off to finish it.” Renjun snickers.

“Shh, you are exposing him to the whole wide world now.” 

“What’s done is done, he’d better pass that assignment now for all the procrastinators out there.” 

“I don’t know if I should laugh or pity him.” Jeno laughs at Renjun’s words, taking out the cutting board and another knife from the cabinet. “How do I cut this up though?”

“You serious?” Renjun turns his attention from the boiling pot to the other boy, asking incredulously.

“Never been more serious in my life.” Jeno shrugged. “I think the last time I work with a kitchen knife is twenty years ago or so.”

“What did you even live on until now?” Renjun moves to Jeno’s place. “You just need to cut off the root and cut up the rest into bite size.”

“Bite size?” 

“Ok give me the knife I’m cutting a sample out for you.” Renjun laughs at the confuse sound the other let out. 

Renjun quickly cut up a branch of the greens into equal size piece, then hands the knife back to Jeno. The taller hesitantly takes the knife, holding it tightly in one hand then try to cut up the thin branch of green on the board. Renjun looks at the boy amazedly, trying not to laugh out loud. 

“Hey don’t be tense, you are totally holding the knife wrong.” He said, took a step closer then gently adjust Jeno’s hand on the knife.

Jeno looks at Renjun hands on his own, then his sight travels up to the silver hair boy’s face. Renjun doesn’t seem to notice his stare, focusing more on Jeno’s horrible way of holding the knife. He moves his eyes back on the cutting board as soon as the other looks up at him. 

“There you go. Just slide your knife forward a bit when you cut it would be easier.” The shorter boy does a slicing motion with his hand then looks at the other expectantly. Jeno tries to slice the spring onion with the same motion. It was obviously easier.

“You are a good teacher.” He chuckles, continue with the slicing. 

“Of course it’s the Hwang Renjun you are talking to!” Renjun replies proudly and turns back to his pot.

They both fall into silence after the short conversation. The chopping sound blends with the boiling water sound, creating a calming effect in the kitchen. The malatang is soon finished. Jeno set up the table and bring the pot out while Renjun cleans up their working station.

“Are we the only one home for dinner today?” Jeno asks.

“I think Jaemin and Jisung would be back later, they left quite late today. Haechan said he has practice until late night today.” 

“Should I call Chenle?”

“Nah, he said he would come out to eat after he’s done. We should eat first, this thing is the best when it’s freshly made you know.” Renjun hands the bowl and chopstick to the other.

“Ok then, bon appetite!” 

“Bon appetite!”

“Mm, I never thought malatang would taste this good!” Jeno talks as he stuffs the food into his mouth.

“Glad you like it. It’s been a while since I have time to make this.”

“Were you busy with school?”

“Kind of. My uncle asked me to take care of his gallery while he’s gone to stay with his son for a year in the US, so I have to squish my art time into the gallery time. Barely holding up till now.” 

“That sounds crazy. Do you have lots of school work?”

“I think I always have two to three assignments on my hand all the time. But most of them are the basic training so I’m still good. Is it the same with your major?”

“Oh I wish. We are learning to build architecture model these days, so I have to draw the sketch, redesign it to three-dimensional image, then go out, buy all the materials need and basically try to magically piece those things together into something durable.” Jeno counts the steps with his finger, and ends with a snap. 

“Oh shit, I think my schedule is not that bad anymore.” Renjun laugh out loud. “How did you even keep up with that?”

“You would be numb to the cruel reality if you have to experience it for a long time.” Jeno shrugged, earns another round of laugh from the silver hair boy.

“I have always wonder how those 3D programs work, mind showing me that when you have time?” Renjun eyes twinkle, looking at Jeno’s eyes with his most adorable face.

“Yeah. Let’s do that sometime.” Jeno smile with his moon-shaped eyes back to the other. 

//

“How was your ‘date’ today?” Renjun asks Jaemin, who has just returned from his shower to their shared room.

“Hm, it was nice.” Jaemin hums, letting out a satisfying sigh as the warm air from the blow-dryer hit his wet head.

“Did you only come to the studio and come back?”

“No, we only stay at the studio for around three hours, then we went to a cafe nearby for a quick meal.” 

“Oh, sounds interesting. Tell me more.” Renjun looks intrigued, moving down from his bed to sit on Jaemin’s.

“So we went to the studio to see Jisung’s dance practice. He was a freaking good dancer, you really should see him dance sometimes.” Jaemin can’t help but showing a proud smile to the other, feeling proud to be the first one in the house to see the younger dance. “Then after that, he took me to a very nice café near the dance studio. We talks about a lot of things there though.”

“The kid seems to be opening up to you quite well. He was such a shy baby at the house.”

“Yeah, that’s his adorableness you know. Like he would be talkative then only one comment from me would make him shy away.” Jaemin laughs at the memory.

“So, in conclusion, how is he?” Renjun asks, eyes twinkling at his housemate. “After all, you must have some interest in him to ask him out right?”

“He is… cute. Yet at the same time he is manly. Like I can’t find any other word to describe this. At first I only see him as a cute brother, but then when I see him dancing, he just… emit a kind of grown-up man passion?” Jaemin put down the hair dryer to describe the feeling with his hands. “That side of him does intrigued me.” He continue with his drying, voice drops down to a whisper.

“That’s surprising.” Renjun gasp. “Now I’m also curious about the kid.”

“Did you have a favorite in the house already?” Jaemin asks, doesn’t show any emotion over Renjun’s statement.

“I’m still considering though. I went to the Chinese market with Chenle today. He was nice and funny. It’s been a while since I last talk in Chinese with someone you know.” Jaemin nods, silently waiting for Renjun to speak. “But it felt more like a brotherly talk. Maybe because we are not that close yet.”

“Yeah it’s hard, isn’t it? The way we know that all of us are here to look for a significant other but then got confuse to whether the feeling is on the family side or romantic side.”

“Yeah, maybe I will need to talk to him more to figure out my comfort feeling with him means anything.” Renjun shrugs. “And I cooked dinner with Jeno today.”

“Oh sorry for interrupting. The malatang was delicious, forgot to thanks you guys for that.” Jaemin says his compliment to Renjun before gesturing him to continue. “And back to you and Jeno.”

“Glad you like it.” Renjun laughs at Jaemin’s spontaneous thanks. “And well, Jeno is surprisingly easy to talk to. He even initiate the conversations sometimes.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing much, just talks about our majors, art stuffs?” Renjun taps a finger on his chin, recalling the kitchen session he had with Jeno. “We talks about our family, too. Just background stuffs. But the flow was great. He got the quirkiness in him.”

“Seems like we both have discover another side of the shy boys in the house isn’t it?” Jaemin laughs at the coincidence. “Jeno is going out with Haechan next week right?”

“Yeah, I wonder how that would go, too.” Renjun hums, leaning back on the wall. “Say, I’m quite curious about Haechan you know. He wasn’t at home much.”

“Hm, Haechan is quite mysterious.” Jaemin leans back next to Renjun. “I wonder if he even have time for this whole terrace house thing.” 

“Yeah, he always have practice from morning till night. Must be tiring.”

“I think we should make something for him to boost his energy later. I like him as a person though.”

“I like his characteristic too. Maybe a lunch pack?” 

“Sounds good. Let’s add in an energy drink too.”

“Roger that.”

//

“Chenle?” Haechan walks into the kitchen, catching sight of a mop of orange peaked up from under the counter.

“Haechan hyung?” The orange mop, Chenle, stands up, hand still holding a pair of chopsticks. “You come back later today.” He comments as he glances at the clock.

“Yeah, I tried to cram in some more practice time for this week evaluation. I would be able to get three days off if my result is good.” Haechan tiredly put his bag on a chair before slumping to another.

“Did you eat dinner yet?” Chenle asks, turns on the stove.

“I’ve got a protein shake and some salad already. Can’t afford more luxurious thing during diet you know.” Haechan sighs. “This smell… Is that malatang?”

“Uh huh, Renjun hyung made it for dinner. You want some?” 

“Hm…” Haechan pondering for a second before his stomach betrays him, letting out a growl. “I guess I will have some then. As long as it’s not carbohydrate then I’ll be fine.”

“Ok then I will make the ramen in another pot.” 

“Thanks. You often have midnight snack like this?”

“Nah, this is my dinner. Got caught up in school work a bit longer than I’ve thought.” 

“I see. Is Korean university different from the one in China?”

“A bit. The professors here give you more freedom on the assignments than the Chinese ones. But the downside is that you might procrastinate and have to cram everything within a short time span.” 

“Like you right now?” Haechan asks, eyes still looking at the phone in his hand, scrolling mindlessly.

“Yup, like me.” Chenle let out his signature high-pitch laugh. “Your training schedule seems to be very intense, yet you still figure some hours to be on this whole thing. Must be hard keeping up.”

“Yeah, it’s quite tiring sometimes. But I’m glad the people I’m living with right now is all cool.”

“Have you seen a Park Jisung before using that “cool” description?” The orange boy snickers.

“You are quite fond of him, aren’t you?” Haechan looks up from his phone, staring at the frozen back of other.

“… True, that kid is loveable.” Chenle regain his posture. “I mean, I’m sure people in the house would feel the same.”

“… Agree.” Haechan let out his reply after sensing Chenle’s anxiousness, eyes still follow the orange hair boy’s figure, glinting with mischievous.

“This is done. Let’s have our meal then.” Chenle brings the pot from the stove to the table. 

“Thank you for your service. I shall give you my signature later then.” Haechan winks at the Chinese boy.

“Gross.” Chenle’s mouth turn into an upside down curve at the action of the tan boy. “Let’s just eat, I’m starving. Bon appetite!”

“Bon appetite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter take so long to finish. I have so many scenes in my head and in my notes that I have to rearrange them so that they fit into the dynamic of this story. And then when I write the character just kind of going on their way? Now I actually don't think who would be the end game in this story since I enjoy writing for every couple's interaction in here so much. 
> 
> Thank you for the kind comment and kudos. Stay home, stay safe and I love you guys :x


	4. The weight of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date, karaoke, basketball and early morning talk.

_/Myeongdong Station – 5PM/_

Jeno stands in front of the station gateway, trying to find the particular pillar with “neon green-based advertisement”, quoted the message in his phone. He squints his eyes to see through the mass of commuters of rush hour, silently curses himself for forgetting his glasses at home. 

“Jeno!”

A voice calls out his name from the left side. Jeno turns to the source, catching a blur figure waving at him. The figure is standing right beside a bright neon green pillar, true to his description. 

“Hey!” Jeno greets when he finally approaches the figure, now confirmed as Haechan. “Have you waited long?”

“Nope, just arrived. My turn got prolonged a bit.” The tan boy grins. He was wearing a purple hoodie under a jeans jacket, match with a black sling bag over his shoulder. His hair still damped, must be from the quick shower he took at the training center. 

“Still, I was late. Sorry about that.” Jeno smiles back apologetically.

“It’s fine, we should heads to the place before it’s full.” Haechan fixes his jacket. “Let’s go!”

//

The restaurant that Haechan brought Jeno to is a famous one in Myeongdong. It’s located at the main food street, with exterior design inspired by the traditional hanok house, but mixed in with modern pieces of lightning and glass walls. Jeno has to ask Haechan to wait for him to snap some photos of the architecture, his eyes brighten up with awe.

They then got led through a corridor surrounding a small garden, into the main room of the restaurant. Each table was separated by a paper screen, creating a private feeling for the diners. Through the cracks in between the divider, they can see a few other guests have already sitting in their respective tables, chatting with each other.

Haechan and Jeno sit across at a table obviously too big for two people.

“This place is even better than the review I read online.” Haechan excitedly said, handing Jeno one copy of the menu. “Here, after you, I don’t have any diet for today.”

“The design of this place is so beautiful. It used the traditional house style yet still not looking out of place in the middle of a modern street. And the way they decorating the interior to match the feeling of old time Korea is also spectacular.” Jeno looks through the menu while spilling out the things he noticed of the place. “Did you found this place online?”

“Nope, one of my friend in the company told me about this place. It’s quite famous in the industry though. Did you see the second floor?” Haechan’s eyes twinkling with mischievous, leaning closer to Jeno to whisper. “A lot of first-class celebrities choose that second floor to date.”

“In the middle of Myeongdong? No one recognized them?” Jeno let out a confused noise.

“They have a back door and separate stairway as far as I’ve heard.” 

“I see. That must be inconvenient, having to date in secrecy.” Jeno comments, earning an agreed hum from the other. “Do you have any recommendation?” He points vaguely at the menu, looking at Haechan for help.

“Hm, I think we can call a set menu here, it got a recommendation tag in the menu so it must be good.” Haechan checks in his share of menu. “I should have asked my friend on the dishes, but the dramas are too enticing.” He dramatically put his hand on his cheek and sigh.

“You must have a book full of drama by the look of your passion.” Jeno crackled at the brown-hair boy’s performance.

“You bet. I thought I was only in for the practice and aftermath fame but it has more secrets than one could ever imagine.” Haechan choose the dishes from the order tablet.

“How long have you been a trainee for?”

“Hm,” The tan boy put down the tablet, rest his chin on his palm. “Around four years. It’s been a long time and I’m not exactly counting the date so…” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“That’s a long time.” Jeno was genuinely surprise. 

“I know right. I didn’t think I would be able to do this whole idol trainee thing for such a long time. It’s kind of surreal to me.”

“Maybe the hidden drama fueled you more than you think.” 

“Damn right.” Haechan bursts out laughing at the other’s quirky comment. “Enough about me though, I wanna hear more about you.”

“Where do you want me to start then?” 

“Tell me about your works then. Every time I ask the other in the house they always said you are doing assignments. Are there that much work to do?” Haechan’s voice laced with curiousity.

“The number of assignments is not that much, but the works need to be done to complete those are hideous to be honest. For example, for a house design, I would need to do in-depth research of the land, the region that the house would be located, then choose a fitting materials for the house, draw a draft, try to build a sample on the computer, then try to build a miniature version of the design.” Jeno bends his fingers as he lists out.

“Oh wow, that’s a whole lot of work. I thought you only need to draw the design and let the construction workers to finish off.”

“A lot of people thought the same. But then, if they actually knows what we were doing then they would be our colleague already I guess.” Jeno shrugged

“Now I see why architect got high pay check. Impressive career!” Haechan raises his glass of water like a toast then dramatically drink it. “For Jeno the future architect!”

Jeno crackled again, figured his date of the night might as well debut as a slapstick comedian instead. 

The waiter came with their orders in a huge wooden tray. There were various traditional Korean dishes placed in small portions, gradually filling up the generous space on the table. The fresh smell of vinegar and the triggering smell of gochujang blends together into an enticing fragrance that make one’s mouth water. The main dishes are arranged in a colorful palette of ingredients, with tiny side dishes of yellow pickles and greenery spread in between the plates and bowls. 

“Wow!” Jeno let out a small gasp. “This is far more impressive than any other restaurant I have ever been to.”

“Yeah, they’re quite meticulous in their dishes. I have a friend who was an intern in the kitchen of this restaurant before, and he said the chef is a “perfectionist freak”, his word, not mine. He quit after a month but as far as I know he was not the only one reacting that way.” 

“If I didn’t know better I would have assume the waiters are all in art-related major to handle these color arrangement. It’s like I’m back in my color theory course back in freshman year you know.”

“I heard the chef’s wife is a painter, maybe that’s why.” Jeno’s mouth forms a silent ‘o’. “But well, at least its fame does come from something valid.”

“True. The smell made my hunger worse. Let’s eat?” 

“Okay. Bon apetit!”

“Bon apetit!”

“The food is better than I thought. I really did think that people praise the place for its secrecy.” Haechan takes another sip of the red soup, humming happily.

“It’s good.” Jeno nods. “It’s been a while since I last have a full Korean set meal like this. Last time would be last summer when I came back home and my mother made a feast for me.”

“Typical mother behavior. My hometown is far so I don’t go home that much often, but my mother still send me food she made from times to times.”

“You must have missed her.”

“Yeah, I do miss her a lot. Especially the first few months here.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Nah, I didn’t want her to be worry. I chose this road anyway. But mothers are really amazing. They know you so much that you don’t even need to tell them anything and they just, know it. She always hug me so tight and pamper me every time we met. It’s nice.” Haechan looks at the spoon on his hand, mind wandering back to the warmth of his mother’s hug.

“At least now she can see you on the internet once this show air.” Jeno jokes, try to lighten up the mood.

“I’m sure she will call me immediately when the first episode go on air. Guess what she told me before I came back here to Terrace house?” Haechan rests his chin on his palm, looking at the opposite boy expectantly.

“Be healthy?”

“Nope, that one is an obvious thing already.” Haechan waves his finger. “She told me I’d better get myself an ‘interesting’ love life on this show like the one she saw on the evening dramas.” He giggles at the memory.

“You are really her son then, both craving for drama.” 

“We do enjoy good drama every chance we can. My father always complain that I’m inherit my mother’s character too much.” Haechan smile proudly. 

“Sounds familiar to me, but in my case it’s my mother who complained.” Jeno laugh, eyes curved into two little moons.

“So you are more like your father?”

“At least for the part of home-body we are alike. My mother usually have to make excuse to drag us out of the house with her.”

“But then you went on and chose a major that basically have you stay at home for ninety percent of your day.” Haechan deadpans. 

“Right. Now that you mention it I understand why she was upset at first when I said I want to be an architect.” Jeno laughs, face brighten up in realization. “But it’s not ninety percent. Just seventy.”

“Fine. Seventy.” Haechan raises both of his hand up in surrender. “Just so you know, I’m counting that number from tomorrow onward.” 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“Well, for starter I will be nice and have your hour round off thirty minutes. That would be around seven hours a day outside the house.” Haechan pulls out his phone to calculate.

“Okay, can that down to five?” Jeno scrunches his nose cutely, begging for the tan boy’s mercy.

“You’re lucky you’re handsome.” Haechan squints his eyes playfully at Jeno. “Five then. Starting from tomorrow and I will be counting for one week.” 

“What if I fail that number?” Jeno blushes faintly at the compliment.

“Then you will have to treat me to another meal.” Haechan smirks.

“If I success?”

“Do you have anything you want from me?”

“This is too sudden. Grant me wish if that happen then.” Jeno tap on his head a bit before answer.

“Deal.” Haechan smugly hold his hand out to shake with Jeno’s.

“Why are we betting on my life here in this historical setting? I feel like a character in old movie getting scammed by you.” Jeno jokes.

“Oh shut up, you loves that idea.” Haechan pick up his chopstick and continue eating. 

//

“Chenle-yah, what are you doing?” Jisung walks by the playroom, noticing the bright mops of hair moving through the crack of the door.

“Jisung?” Chenle turns to the door. “I’m connecting the screen to my laptop to watch my idol’s match!”

“Idol?” Jisung pushes open the door, walks to the orange boy curiously.

“Do you know Stephen Curry?” Chenle turns on his laptop. 

“Sounds familiar… Basketball?” Jisung scratches his head, looking confused for a moment.

“Yup! He is the shooting god in the NBA league!” Chenle taps on the play button and the wall screen in front of them lit up with what seems like a basketball match. “His game is always so intense and exciting. His way of handling the ball on the court is just, majestic!” 

Chenle speaks about his idol with undeniable passion in his eyes. His normal bubbly personality has transformed into an overzealous sport fan. He scoots back to lean back on the sofa mat, hands moving around to elaborate what he was talking about. 

“Come here, I will educate you on the greatest shooter of all time!” Chenle pats on the space next to him, eyes sparkling with eagerness.

Jisung was in awe at the new side of Chenle he is seeing. He silently recheck for his tasks of the day for a moment before sitting down beside the orange boy. 

“You’d better make my time worth it.”

“Don’t worry anything related to Stephen Curry is worth it. Trust your hyung!”

“I’m not calling you hyung you basketball head!”

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or compliment, but moving on, we have all the time to make you fall in love with my idol!”

The two boys start to chat along with the skidding sound of shoes and thumping sound of the orange ball hitting the floor from the match still playing on Chenle’s laptop faded out as background noise. Chenle was undeniably thrilled to have someone finally hear his rant on ‘the love of his life’, while Jisung went from being intrigued by his new found friend’s passion to actually having some interest in the mechanic of the sport. 

“You like basketball a lot.” Jisung concludes, not even need a confirmation from Chenle.

“Yeah, I do. It’s such a free sport.” Chenle takes a sip from the water bottle in the room.

“Yeah, free.” Jisung let his body slide down the soft mat. “I also choose dancing cause it’s free you know.”

“It’s the greatest feeling, isn’t it? Being free that is.” Chenle also slide down to lie beside Jisung, voice almost whispering.

“Uh huh. Every time I’m under too many pressure or just upset at something, dancing took my mind off those negative thought. You just need to submerge into the music and it’s your world to command.”

“You love dancing.” Chenle turns to look at Jisung in the eyes.

“You said Stephen Curry considered basketball as an art that need to be mastered right?” Chenle murmur in agreement. “He’s really one hell of a performer to reach this level of success, and to have passionate fan like you.” Jisung turns to look at the ceiling, his eyes suddenly saddened. “I don’t know if I can be success like this in the future.”

“I’ve heard about your dancing from Jaemin hyung. You’re gonna do great.” Chenle nudges the other’s arm. “And I’m sure if you ever let me watch you dance I would become your fan too."

"Like how you are with Stephen Curry?" Jisung asks quirkily.

"Now that's too far-fetched. I won't spend my day and night swooning over your videos.” Chenle grimaces at the imagination scene.

“Sure sure. Thanks for the encouragement though.” Jisung sits up, cracking his neck and back. “Do you wanna grab something to eat? We can watch the matches you were talking about while eating.”

“Just take the snacks you hid under your bed up here kid. I’ll search for the greatest matches to open your eyes.” Chenle laughs then grab his long-forgotten laptop.

“And you are embezzling food from a kid you basketball head.” Jisung chugs a nearby pillow to Chenle, earning a shriek from the other. 

//

Jeno and Haechan strolls along the well-lit hill back to their house. Their steps in sync, shoulders touching, murmuring to each other with laughter in between.

“I can’t believe you sing that song into a trot version and still get above ninety points.” Jeno laughs while reenacting his shocked face.

“It’s the power of my heavenly voice duh.” Haechan stops to put his hand on his hip, chin lifts up in a cocky way and exaggeratedly sigh out.

“I cannot get used to your level of confidence.” Jeno has to lean in the wall to laugh. “Damn I think I laugh all of my dinner away already.”

“Honey, you can’t expect to keep your full tummy after such a nice session of karaoke.” Haechan jokes, making the moon eye boy fall into another fit of laughter.

“I will tell on your hideous growl at the karaoke to the other.”

“Please, I’ll bless them with a one-on-one karaoke date then.” 

“How about having all of us going to the karaoke one of these days?”

“Sounds fun to me.”

“I’ll ask for the others’ schedule then.” Jeno nods to himself. The two continue with their trip back home.

“You know, it’s been a while since I have a nice hangout like this.” Haechan suddenly said when they reach their house’s gate. “So, thank you for the lovely night.”

“So do I. You really suit the sunshine nickname.” Jeno mentions, remembering the note on the kitchen board.

“It’s not like I’m picking my nickname by flipping the dictionary.” Haechan complains, opens the gate while trying to hide the faint blush creeping up his honey skin.

The two get into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible since it was almost two in the morning. Haechan wave at Jeno, mouths a silent goodnight then walks to his room. Jeno didn’t want to turn on the light, so he hold on to the railing and slowly climb up the stairs. Busy looking at his next step, he almost bump into something very big and soft standing at second floor. 

“Ouch!” The ‘thing’ silently let out a sound.

“… Who is it?” Jeno tries to squint his eyes at the blurred image in front of him. 

“Jaemin.” The shadow, Jaemin, whispers back.

“What are you doing?” Jeno can vaguely see his roommate’s figure and the thing he was holding. “Is that blanket?”

“Yeah, can you help? It’s heavy.” 

“Oh, sure.” Jeno grabs the big blanket from Jaemin.

After dumping all of the load in his hand to Jeno, Jaemin open the door to the playroom. The lights are off, with the screen still play some basketball match. On the sofa mat lies two figures, with one easy to recognize as Chenle, and the other seems to be Jisung. The two boys were sleeping soundly beside each other, snack bags and water bottles in between. They must have fallen asleep while watching the basketball match. 

Jaemin silently pick up the food and drink to the table, then gently take the blanket from Jeno’s hands to cover the boys. After making sure they are under the comfort to sleep soundly, Jaemin walks out, pulling Jeno along in the process. Everything took less than five minutes when Jaemin closes the door with a small click. 

“I was coming down for a drink when I saw them sleeping there. Even though it’s not that cold anymore, it’s still not good to sleep without any cover like that.” Jaemin talks in a half-whisper tone. 

“I see. Lucky them.” Jeno nods, absentmindedly look at the other’s biting his lips.

“Did you just returned?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, we got a bit carried away.” Jeno smiles sheepishly. “Did you have your drink yet?”

“Not yet. I’m going down the kitchen now.” 

“I’m coming with you. The karaoke got my throat all dried up.” Jeno said casually, feeling the need of a glass of water.

They shuffle through the stairs to the kitchen. Turning on the dim yellow light above the stove, Jaemin takes out a water bottle from the fridge while Jeno grabs two cups from the dishwasher. 

“So, karaoke?” Jaemin asks after they have some water in their system, leaning on the counter.

“We finished our dinner early so we decided to have some fun for the rest of the evening.” Jeno lips curved up at the memory of the joyous evening.

“How was…” Jaemin takes another gulp of water, trying to find the word. “… the date?”

“It was fun. Haechan is really easy to talk with. It was a lot of fun.” Jeno said truthfully. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Jaemin said, then move to look at Jeno properly. “Do you like him?” His eyes were attentive with a glint of something inexplicable. 

“Like is a bit too much for just one date.” Jeno doesn’t seem to mind Jaemin’s straightforwardness. “But he’s interesting, and tolerable of my lame self, so I hope there is some chance.”

“We are all lame people anyway. Just that who hide their lameness better though.” Jaemin drinks up his water and put his cup in the sink. “Wanna go to sleep yet?”

“…Yeah, let’s sleep.” Jeno actually wanted to continue their conversation, but Jaemin already beats him to end it. He silently curse his bad eyesight for that he could not see the other’s emotion when he said his last sentences. He put his cup to the sink and follow Jaemin to the bedroom. Maybe their conversation can continue when the sun rise or something later on. 

For now, they need a goodnight sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at slow burn, being an impatient person I am. But I want things to move as natural as possible, so I keep on muttering "slowly slowly" every time I write down the characters' interaction lol. Damn I want them to be lovely dovey with each other so bad I even write out the prompt of their dating scenes out already.
> 
> To be honest, the Dreamies comeback made me distracted a lot and I write one chapter with a long time interval between. I even have to backtrack what I have written to make sure the details are consistent (I forgot what I write quite fast sadly :( ). SO, if there are still any plot holes please do tell me.
> 
> Oh and please do tell me your opinion on the characters, their interactions and such too. Consider this is a reality show that happen, I might follow some ideas from my readers too.
> 
> Anyway, long time no see, sorry for slow update. The virus are still going berserk outside so please stay home stay hygiene and stay safe. Love you :x


	5. Small city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has an eventful day. Chenle has a secret. Haechan knows a secret.  
> And affection lingers in the air.

Renjun starts his day at seven am sharp. The endless vibration from his phone made him groan in silent before reaching out to turn it off. The room is still in complete darkness thanks to the thick curtain that prevent any sunlight from disturbing the sleeping boys.

He sits up and yawns while stretching his tense muscles. Glancing down the two beds below him, Jeno is sleeping soundly with his glasses still perks on his nose, a books falling beside him, while Jaemin is curling up into a big lump under the blanket on his bed.

Renjun tries to climb down from his bed as quiet as possible, even though throughout the time here he has learnt that he was roomed with two most heavy sleepers in the house. He gently took the uncomfortable-looking glasses off Jeno and out it onto the bedside drawer. The glasses marks that imprinted onto Jeno’s nose bridge made him huff out a small laugh before leaving the room.

//

Korea University – Art department

“Renjunnnnnnn!”

The silver hair boy feel the weight of an arm throwing around his shoulder along with the cheerful voice of his friend.

“Oh my god, you do realize that every time you do this I had a mini heart attack, don’t you Yukhei?”

Renjun said sarcastically to his new companion. The boy, Yukhei, only smile wider at his remarks. He knows his tiny friend never meant it anyway.

“Soooooo, how is the magic love house of yours?” Yukhei winks at Renjun.

“The director would definitely ban you to be on screen when he heard that.” Renjun rolls his eyes. “And I’m getting used to the pace in the house faster than I’ve thought.”

“For sure. You look brighter I guess.” Yukhei glances up and down at the silver hair boy.

“Hey I’m always bright!” Renjun lightly punch his friend while laughing.

“By the way, how is the gallery situation?” The taller changes the topic, asking.

“My uncle is back for a while to manage it. Just in time for me to finish my final semester project.” Renjun replies, then turns to the taller. “Wanna grab a coffee?”

“Nah, I’ve got training to catch now.” Yukhei checks his watch. “Just tell me if you need help! See ya!”

“See you!” Renjun waves at his friend jogging away with his long legs. He sighs then heads to the nearby shop for some caffeine.

//

‘Renjun, where are you?’

‘Near my university.’

‘Are you free now?’

‘Kind of. Why?’

‘Do you wanna go to the camera store with me?  
I have some film to print out.’

‘Ok, I’m at Starbuck now so we can meet up here.  
I’ll send you the address.’

Renjun taps on the ‘send’ button, finally take his eyes off his phone. Walking into the familiar Starbucks, he silently cheers as the seat at the window counter is still unoccupied. He hurriedly put his bag on one of the chair to keep his seat before heading to the order area.

“One Grande chai tea drink at the house please.” The silver hair boy put enough change onto the payment plate, thanking the staff as he received a waiting order.

Flopping down onto the stool, he took his ipad out to draw while waiting. It’s a normal day at the university town, with flocks of people walking from and to all directions, busy with their own life. Renjun always feel like he was watching an unpredictable movie as he sit in front of the window panel. His hand moves as he draw out the untold stories he imagine the people outside are having, be it sad or happy, it feels like he was recording their life onto his sketches.

A paper cup is put down in front of him soundlessly, accompanied by a small clank from the contact of a plate with the table. Renjun eye the plate of chocolate mousse, waiting for the waiter to realize that he was mistaken and move it to someone else. But unexpectedly the hand just push the plate in front of him.

“Excuse me, I didn’t…” Renjun’s sentence was cut off as he saw the waiter’s face. “Jisung?”

“At your service.” Jisung laughs at the other’s surprise face.

“You work here?”

“Uh huh, this is my part-time job.”

“How come I’ve never seen you here?”

“Actually normally I would work morning shift, but today I’m covered for a colleague.”

“That’s explain a lot. I always have morning class.” Renjun laugh at the coincidence.

“Are you going home after this?”

“Nope, still have something to do. You?”

“My shift ends in about half an hour, I think I’m heading back home first then.”

“Oh, Jaemin is asking me to accompany him to the photo store after this, maybe we can go together when your shift end?”

“Really? I’m not going to bother you guys?” Jisung asks timidly.

“Nah, it’s not like what you think.” Renjun crackles at Jisung’s misunderstanding. “You are still his potential love interest now don’t worry.”

“Oh…” Jisung’s face now flushed red. “I will come back to work then, see you later!” 

The black hair boy awkwardly return to his position with Renjun teasing look behind.

‘Got a gift for you.’

‘What? I’m arriving in 15 mins.’

‘Want me to order for you first?’

‘Nah, you are not going to be able to order my drink.’

‘Suit yourself then. I’m sitting at the window counter by the way.’

‘Noted. See ya! <3’

Renjun turns back to his sketches. Time seems to move faster as he concentrate on his work.

“Nice!”

Renjun jolted at Jaemin’s voice right beside his ear, his pen flew off the ipad onto the table. Picking up the pen while turning to scold the other, his voice never got to come out as his eyes bulged at the pink hair boy standing beside him, smiling proudly.

“Wow, your hair!” The silver hair boy can only stutter out that much at the visual shock.

“Yeah, wow.” Jaemin laughs at the reaction. “Is it bad?”

“Not at all.” Renjun smiles. “It’s look good on you though. I wanted to dye my hair to some pastel color before but I don’t think it would suit me.”

“I see. But you never know if you never try.” Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows, making Renjun fall into a fit of laughter.

“By the way, did you order anything?”

“Yup.” Jaemin pops the last syllable, pulls out a chair to sit on. “The store closes pretty late so we can just rest a bit before going.”

Renjun looks at the pink hair boy, pondering whether he should tell him about Jisung working here or not, for that the other obviously haven’t met the younger yet. He chose the latter when he see Jisung waving for his attention from behind the counter, signal silence with his forefinger on his lips.

“I went to Hangang today and I found an awesome spot. There are several bushes of flowers and also pink smoke plants too. And you know what’s best? There are almost no people around! I can just lie around there all day.” Jaemin set his bag on the table, taking out his camera and rambling about his recent works to Renjun.

“Oh, this place is beautiful!” Renjun’s eyes sparkles looking at the photos on the camera.  
“Seems like a place for concentration. It would be nice to draw here.”

“I can take you there some days.” Jaemin scoots closer to see the photo, his breath fanning over Renjun’s cheek, making the latter face gets a little hot.

“Really? Thanks, you’re the best!” Renjun wordlessly distant himself a bit from Jaemin. As much as he enjoy the presence of the other, he doesn’t think that it would be a nice thing to do when Jaemin’s supposedly-love-interest is watching them.

“Oh it’s my order!” Jaemin sit straight up at the call of his name, seemingly not realizing Renjun’s subtle action.

Before he was able to go to the counter, his order is placed in front of him with a piece of strawberry cake.

“Special service here!” Jisung smiles bashfully at Jaemin’s surprise face.

“Jisungie!” Jaemin beams, visibly happy meeting the younger.

“Hi, Jaemin-hyung.”

“Wait, your uniform! Is this where you work?”

“Yes, this is my part-time job. Taking orders, making drinks and do special delivery service like this.” Jisung smiles slyly as he push the cake plate toward Jaemin.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you.” Jaemin coos, enjoying the way the younger’s cheeks tint with a faint pink.

“Jisung’s shift is gonna end soon, I invited him to go with us, is that ok?” Renjun chirps in, rescue the standing boy from his shyness.

“Oh, totally!” Jaemin claps his hand like a seal, smiling wider. “That would be perfect! I print out Jisung’s photos at the dance studio last time too!”

“Ok, I only have about ten minutes left so I’ll ask to leave work early today!” Jisung said then ran off back to the staff room. “I’ll be back in a few mins!”

“That kid really run fast.” Renjun blinks at the spot that Jisung was at just now.

“That’s what his long legs are for.” Jaemin laughs out loud, then turn back to his food.

“Renjun-ah, do you want some cake?” Jaemin whispers.

“This is not your order?” Renjun eyes the cake, then suddenly remember the cake he ate not long before is also on Jisung. “Oh wait, did Jisung…?”

“Yeah, Jisung got this for me.” Jaemin smiles. “But the thing is, I don’t eat strawberry.” He scratches his nape embarrassedly.

“Oh, ok. Give it to me then, I should eat this fast before the kid come out.” Renjun pulls the plate toward himself, already digging his fork into the soft cake. “You can have mine though, it’s chocolate.”

“Nah, I have my meal before coming here so just this is enough.” Jaemin taking a sip from his cup of ice coffee. “By the way, what was you drawing before I came?”

“Just some sketch to kill time.” Renjun tap the passcode onto his ipad, showing Jaemin his collection.

“These are good!” Jaemin swipe through the files. “Oh, is this…?”

His hand stops at a sketch of a boy’s side view, smiling brightly with his eyes all squinted. The sketch is not yet complete, with only black line of pencil fill in the page. But one would easily match the person in it with another resident of the house.

“Yeah, it’s Haechan.” Renjun tenses up a little before deflating and admits to the pink-hair boy.

“Hm, interesting…” Jaemin glances at Renjun with a thoughtful expression.

After a moment of silence from Renjun, Jaemin turns back to the sketches and continue to check and giving constant compliment to the silver hair boy. Renjun secretly let out a sigh, thankful to Jaemin for not asking anything further. The two boys continue with random small talks on the drawing, both mutually not touching on the revelation earlier.

“Hyung! Are you done with the cake?” Jisung pipes up behind Jaemin.

“Ah, just done with it!” Jaemin glances at the empty plates on the table. “You done?”

“Yup, should we get going?”

“Ok let’s go.” Jaemin claps his hand and talk in full Korean-accent English that made the other two boys laugh while following him out.

//

Jaemin took the boys with him to the photo store located in a secluded alley near the station. Renjun and Jisung follow suit, eyes wide at the road side small stores with mostly elders standing by as owners. The stores sell a variety of street foods and handmade goods. There are some students walking and sitting around, which is understandable since it’s an area near a neighborhood school.

Jaemin stops in front of an old photography store near the end of the alley. The shop looks old and kind of worn out, but very clean and organized from first glance. Jaemin smiles when an old man walk out from behind the bamboo curtain at the sound of chime as he open the door.

“Grandpa! How have you been?” His voice full of excitement and adoration for the elder.

“Nana? You’ve just met me two days ago young man.” The old man laugh heartily at the pink hair boy. “But you have changed a lot since.” The man point at Jaemin soft pink hair.

“Do I look good, grandpa?”

“I still cannot understand how you youngster want to change your hair into all these artificial colors like this.” The man frowns a little, but then pat on Jaemin’s shoulder. “But you look good.”

Jaemin’s smile widen at the compliment, eyes sparkle with happiness. He then remember the other two he brought with him, then pull then forward.

“Grandpa, this is my friends at the house, Renjun and Jisung!”

“Oh, the art boy and dancing boy you mentioned?” The old man eyes the two, smiling as a greeting at the flustered boys. “Welcome to my photo shop! It’s been a while since there are new faces coming in.”

“Grandpa, how is my photos the other day?” Jaemin asks.

“Some of those was underexpose, thus your photos became unrecognizable after developed. But the one that was saved are quite good. You’ve improved a lot.” The man pulls Jaemin into through the bamboo curtain while telling him the details of his newest batch of photos.

Jaemin mouths a ‘Wait for me a bit’ at Renjun and Jisung before getting pulled inside. The two left-behind boys glance at each other, then find themselves a seat in the store, chatting while waiting for Jaemin to come out of the dark room.

“Grandpa I’ve brought some strawberry!”

A voice turn up from outside, disrupting Renjun and Jisung’s conversation on some astronomy subjects, with a hand holding a bag full of the delicious red fruit get through the door first. Then the person behind the door appear, with the familiar dark hair and sturdy physique, accompany with the trait mark eye smile.

“Jeno?”

Renjun was the first to realize their housemate, in his simple shirt and jeans, seemingly just got back from school.

“Renjun? And Jisung too?” Jeno let out a confuse noise at the appearance of the other two. “What are you doing here?”

“To get printed photos?” Jisung answers without thinking, immediately blushes at his own answer. “I mean we came with Jaemin hyung to get his printed photos.”

“You know the owner?” Renjun points at the bag of fruit.

“Oh…” Jeno put the bag onto the counter, then walk toward an empty seat. “Grandpa is an acquaintance of my family. I used to help here in summer breaks too.”

“Wow, such a coincident.” Jisung let out an amazed sound. “But you have never met Jaemin hyung? He seems to frequent this store.”

“My shifts here are not fixed since I have to arrange it according to my school work, so maybe that’s why we didn’t meet before.” Jeno take off his cap and run his hand through his hair to get rid of the heat from travelling. “But it’s really amazing, since most of grandpa’s frequent customers are his old friend in a photography club. By the way, are they inside?”

“Yup. I think they went in for around ten minutes already.” Renjun check his phone for the time.

“… and that’s how you take a film photo with high saturation scenery.” The old man’s voice can be heard from behind the bamboo curtain, and a clear sound of door closing can be heard.

“Grandpa.” Jeno bows a little to greet the old man.

“Oh little Lee! When did you come? I was in the darkroom so I couldn’t hear you?” The owner pats on Jeno’s back as a greeting. “Come here, I’ve been wanting to introduce you two since you are the only one of the same age! Little Lee, meet Nana!”

“Jeno?” Jaemin is obviously more taken aback than the latter.

“Hey?” Jeno waves a little, trying to hold his laugh in at the funny shocked face of the pink-hair boy. 

“Oh?” Grandpa looks between the two surprisingly. “You know each other already?”

“He’s living in the house with me too.” Jaemin finally laugh out of his surprise. “I can’t believe you are the little Lee grandpa often talks about.”

“And same go to you, Nana.” Jeno emphasis on the nickname, the corner of his mouth raise higher as he see the light pink hue on the latter cheek.

“That name is from grandpa though.” Jaemin mumbles, turns away trying to act nonchalant.

“Oh, is this from your mom, little Lee?” The grandpa peeks into the fruit bag.

“Ah yes, my parents have just come back from Jeju. Mom said it’s from your favorite farm.”

“She still remember this old man’s preference.” The grandpa nods contently. “Little Lee, get me a bag I will give Nana and his friends here some too. The strawberry at this farm is the best in Jeju you know.”

“There is no need, these are gift from Jeno’s mother to grandpa though.” Jaemin pulls Jeno back before he can head into the counter to grab a bag as per grandpa’s demand.

“Nana, I’m old.” The grandpa holding up a strawberry to show. “I cannot eat fast enough when these are all ripe ones.”

“But your friends at the photography club too. Aren’t you guys meeting up this weekend?” Jaemin pouts, trying to convince the grandpa to keep all the fruits.

“You even remember my meeting more than me.” The owner laugh heartily, happily wave his hand. “Don’t worry, they have had enough good food for all their lives already. You youngster nowadays only eat manufactured frozen fruit, eat this for a change.”

Jaemin huffs a sigh and let go of Jeno’s arm.

“You can’t change his mind so just enjoy it.” Jeno bring out a bag for the grandpa to pick out the strawberry, whisper to the pouting pink-hair boy. “By the way, nice hair color.”

“Thanks.” Jaemin whisper back, then move forward to help the grandpa.

“Sorry, it’s rare that there are so many people inside the store, so you guys were neglected a bit.” Jeno bashfully turn to Renjun and Jisung, finally remember the existence of the two.

“No worry, we are more interest on your very-much-late meeting with Jaemin though.” Renjun jokes, snickering at the shy expression on Jeno’s face.

The elder and youngster duo work very fast at dividing the fruit, even though Jaemin constantly put back some into the other’s bag, earning him a few smacks from the happily laughing grandpa. After finishing with a (still) big bag of strawberry, the four say goodbye to the grandpa as it was the store closing time. They walk through the alley back to the station.

“So basically you guys actually know each other by your nickname but not by the real name, that’s why there were no dots to connect?” Jisung asks incredulously, receiving a nod from Jeno. “That’s so cool!”

“It’s kind of both incredible and funny at the same time, consider that I have known grandpa since I was just a child, and Na-, Jaemin has been in his story for a few years now.” Jeno almost slip out the cute nickname of Jaemin, but he held back when he saw Jaemin’s fake angry glare at him. Even though the pink ears give him away, Jeno still change back to his name to avoid worse reaction. “How long have you know him, Jaemin?”

“I think around four or five years ago?” Jaemin looks up with fingers tapping his chin, trying to recall his memories. “I remember knowing him through a recommendation post in an online photography group, saying that grandpa used to be a popular master in photography back in the day, but then he sticks with film photography in the middle of this digital age, so his store was not a very well-known one. But he is definitely skilled in his craft.”

Jaemin dugs out a few photos from the envelope he was holding then show it to the other three.

“Look, these are the photo I took at a park near our house. And this is the one took by digital camera, I printed it out at the convenient store to compare.” Jaemin put the two photos side by side for the other to see. “Even though I can just photoshop the digital photos, but this film photo has some kind of soul in it that cannot be replicated, so I asks grandpa to teach me how to use the film camera too.”

“Oh, it really is different!” Jisung awes at the stark differences.

“The color scheme of the film one is very nice too. It would be a hassle to recreate this kind of depth with digital photos.” Renjun chimes in.

Jaemin was about to speak when a loud growling noise coming off from his left. Turning to the source of the sound, he found Jeno blushing with hand holding onto his tummy.

“Jeno-hyung?” Jisung also heard the noise, looking at Jeno curiously.

“Sorry, I didn’t have lunch today so I’m kind of get hungry early.” Jeno smile shyly.

“We still have a long ride home anyway so let’s grab something to eat first before going home?” Renjun suggests.

“It’s ok, you guys can go home first, I will come back later.” Jeno doesn’t refuse the idea of eating something, but also doesn’t want to bother his housemates.

“And skip past these amazing food stalls?” Jaemin chirps. “I have been eyeing these for forever but it’s just weird to eat alone in these kind of street vendor you know? All these fish cakes and kimbap and jajangmyeon…” He lists out a bunch of food on the signs that he could see from where they were standing, making both Renjun and Jisung unconsciously gulps.

“Oh, ok then.” Jeno blinks at the sudden hungry faces in front of him, his own hunger now feel inferior in compare. “I know a good place here. I’ll take you guys there then.”

Jeno took the three toward the snack vendor he frequent. They are a small car with various kind of odeng submerged in tubs full of warm, flavorful broth, alongside with a huge pot of vibrant red tokbokki and rolls above rolls of kimbap. The store is one of the oldest in the street, as many has come and go with time, thus the owner lady greet Jeno with a warm smile and hug.

“Little Lee, it’s been a while!”

“Auntie Kim, long time no see! How are you?” Jeno smiles into the hug, enjoying the familiar warmth.

“I can still lift up the tok pot everyday so that counts as good right?” The lady winks at the boy. “And these are your friends?”

“Ah yes, auntie, meet Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung! I’m currently living with them!” Jeno briefly introduce.

“It’s rare to see such fine young men coming to my shabby snack bar. I wish I was younger now.” The lady fake a pout that follow by her own laugh at the joke.

“Auntie, don’t think like that! If it’s not for Jeno calling out to you first I would have called you sister.” Jaemin smile widely, seemingly relax around the friendly lady.

“Oh my what a sweet tongue young man! I’ll give you some discount later!” The lady laugh out loud. “I’m gonna go make some more food, enjoy yourself then!”

“Okay, thanks auntie!”

As the lady move to the back of the car, Jeno turn back to Jaemin with disbelieving tone.

“I can’t believe you flirt with auntie?”

“That’s not flirting, she’s a kind lady and I just want to hype her up a bit.” Jaemin shrugs, reaching for an odeng stick. “And I gain a discount so why not!”

“Sneaky here, aren’t we?” Renjun munches on a fishcake.

“But Jaemin-hyung is amazing. I can never talk like that to someone I’ve just met!” Jisung scoops up some tokbokki into his paper cup.

“So in conclusion, Jaemin is a just a natural flirt?” Jeno raise his brow at the pink-hair boy.

“Well, I would prefer the word ‘charming’ though” Jaemin winks back.

Renjun fakes a gag at the reply, making all of them laugh out loud.

“Oh, by the way, did you took photos those new building in Samseong-dong? I remember seeing the film at grandpa store before.”

“Yeah those are mine. But that was one of the rare time I tried to take picture of structured things like building and such you know. It doesn’t have the feeling of coming alive like photos of moving creatures.” Jaemin finish his odeng, leaving a stain of chilly on his chin.

“It’s because you did not take them at their beauty spots. Buildings are kind of like human face in the sense that there are pretty façade and not very pretty one, so you have to catch those nice features of them, or even better, make them pop out of the seemingly normal piece of architecture.” Jeno explains while grabbing a tissue to clean off the stain on Jaemin’s chin. The latter doesn’t seem to mind as he continue to pick his next target in the bar.

“Mmm, even though that’s a good advice, I don’t know if I can catch those ‘beauty spots’ you were talking about. I only know how to take an unmoving front photos and bam, got one with zero differences from the previously taken photos.”

“I can lend you my book. I have a whole course on how to take a good portfolio photo of architectural pieces.”

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna need that so much!” Jaemin beams at the offer. “But there would be some terminology of architect…” He lightly scratch his cheek with his stained hand, thus making another red streak on his flushed skin.

“Just hit me with those, I’ll help you.” Jeno smile fondly at the younger, bring up the tissue again to clean off his face. “And stop touching your face with your dirtied hand, you’re gonna become a cat at this point. And even cat has cleaner dining etiquette than you.”

“Hey!”

“He’s right, look at Jisung. He’s eating three times your speed and he still has zero stain on his face.” Renjun pull the taller boy from digging into the food to show his sparkling clean face to Jaemin.

“That’s not fair, Jisung is a baby he has to eat cleanly!” Jaemin whines.

“Isn’t that supposed to be the opposite?” Jisung asks incredulously.

“Nope, because I said so.” Jaemin concludes while popping another piece of tok inside his mouth, leaving yet another red stain on his lips. “Jisung you’re gonna side with hyung in this right?”

“I was about to until you grab my sleeve with your dirtied hand Jaemin-hyung.” Jisung narrow his eyes at the newly chilly-decorated sleeve he has.

“I cannot believe even you have gone against me Jisungie!” Jaemin gasps dramatically, earning laughter from the other three before he himself also laugh out loud.

“Being dramatic is Haechan’s, not yours, ‘Nana’.” Jeno crackles while trying to dodge Jaemin’s hand.

“Wait till you are grandpa’s age to call me that, ‘little Lee’” Jaemin snickers.

“Somehow that sounds awfully like an in insult but that’s just me I think.” Renjun pokes into the two’s childish fight.

They continue with their small talks and playful banter from time to time, enjoying the warm and delicious food in the cool air of a late spring night. After finishing up and even pick some take out for the other at the house, they bid the owner goodbye.

“Ah, I think I forgot my speaker at the dance studio!” Jisung digs through his backpack, mumbling with furrowed brows. “I need to go back to the studio to fetch it.”

“It’s on the opposite line though, you have to bring it home today?” Jaemin asks, checking the digital board for the arrival time of the train.

“Yes, my friend borrow it tomorrow and I have to charge it beforehand. This morning I was at the studio, so I must have forgotten it there.” Jisung zip up his bag, finally accepting his forgetfulness. “You guys can go home first, I will go back to the studio.”

“I’ll go with you.” Jaemin offers.

“Hyung-“

“Okay I’ll hear that later the train to your studio station is in one minute, now move!” Jaemin pulls the objecting boy away. “See you at home later guys! Remember to give the food to Haechan and Chenle!”

“… Bye?” Renjun waves his hand at the empty spots that were the other two a second earlier.

“Our train is also here, let’s go.” Jeno pulls the dazed Renjun onto the boarding train.

//

“Chenle-yaaaaaaaa!” Haechan’s voice startled the cooking boy in the kitchen.

“Did someone die or something why are you wailing???” Chenle turns to look at a tired looking Haechan walking through the door.

“Did you not read the group chat?” Haechan dumps his bag to the floor and sprawled tiredly onto the couch.

“Erm, no? I left my phone to charge in the bedroom. Did something happened?”

“Yessssss. I can’t believe such thing happened!” Haechan continue with his wailing while Chenle just stare at him unimpressed. “Ok, so it turns out that the other four have had dinner together somewhere else.”

“Oh?”

“And they are going to bring take-outs home so stop whatever you are doing.” Haechan waves his hand dismissively at the red-hair boy.

“That’s it?” The younger raises an eyebrow at the not-very-unordinary event.

“What do you mean that’s it?? They were having fun without us!!” Haechan looks up dejectedly from the couch.

“Well I remember Jisung works somewhere near Renjun-ge’s college, and today Renjun-ge had to come to class so maybe they met. The other two must have met them by coincident too.” Chenle shrugs and turn back to his cooking.

“How are you so cool about this?” The latter whines. “And what are you cooking anyway?”

“I’m making some water dumpling, has been craving for these.” Chenle replies, hands still busy. “I think the real question here is, why are you so pressed on this? They just have dinner together, it’s not like they purposely leave us out. Or” He glances at the older. “are you jealous? Jeno-hyung?”

“We are not at the stage where we can do that yet.” The boy on the couch immediately deny the question.

“I thought you guys talk and went on dates a lot?”

“But it’s just that. He does seem to enjoy my company. I mean who wouldn’t?” Chenle fakes a gag at the sudden self-praise. “Maybe it’s because I’m not his first pick from day one.”

“Hm? Jeno has someone else he like? But all he was almost always in his room or go out with you?” Chenle turn off the stove and lean onto the counter as the newly found information intrigued him. He narrows his eyes slightly to take a good look at Haechan’s face, yet he found no sadness or uncomfortable on the fact that his current love interest might possibly not liking him back.

“Well he never said it explicitly, but I have gone through enough relationship to notice his secret stare at that person. But I’m interested in him and he never refuse so maybe he also has a tiny little bit of interest in me too. Again, I’m such a good deal.” Haechan tuts, gesturing to his whole being, which is still slumping in the couch.

“…” Chenle can feel his eye twitching at the antic of the older, but he let it go. “Do you know who?”

“That’s his secret to tell, I’m not gonna tell you.” The latter winks.

“Ok. Good luck then.” The younger turns back to his cooking.

“Damn, you give up so fast. Aren’t you curious?” Haechan perks up from the couch. “Maybe I will tell you if you tell me something instead.”

“What do I have that even the know-it-all Haechan doesn’t acknowledge of?” Chenle hums, continue to pinch on the soft dough.

“Well, you are quite secretive for someone with a big mouth, so I have a lot of questions. But for now,” Haechan sits up, looking intently at the back of the red hair boy’s head. “Do you like Jisung?”

“I went out with Renjun-ge a lot though.” Chenle stops his hand for a second at the question, then continue to work. “And I actually text with Jeno-hyung a lot.”

“You went with Renjun for grocery shopping and you text Jeno for help on your assignment.” Haechan calmly list out, face suddenly turn serious. “So you do like Jisung? Come on I will keep a secret.” He made a zip gesture on his lip even though Chenle doesn’t see it.

“I’m quite content with not knowing who Jeno-hyung’s crush is, so maybe I won’t do this trade.” Chenle huffs out a laugh. “It’s not important anyway. They said curiosity killed the cats.”

“Who is killing cat here?” Jeno’s surprise voice suddenly turn up, startling both of the boys in the house.

“No one! Chenle is just showing off his knowledge of proverbs to me.” Haechan quickly come up with a white lie. “The one just now is ‘Curiousity killed the cats’.”

“Wow that’s a hard one.” Renjun follows into the house right behind. “We brought food!”

“Yeah I saw the chat. I cannot believe you guys went to eat without us!” Haechan’s dramatic acts come back flawlessly, like the one trying to pestering Chenle a minute ago was not real.

“Oh we totally met by accident. It was only Jaemin asking me to accompany him to the photo store and we met with Jisung and Jeno along the way. Do you know that Jeno and Jaemin are supposedly acquaintance before moving into the house? Seoul seems to be really small today.” Renjun’s eyes sparkle with excitement retelling the events of the day. He proceed to talk in rapid Chinese to Chenle, probably to tell the whole story in details.

“Oh, where is Jaemin and Jisung though?” Haechan cranes his neck to see no one coming in after the silver hair boy.

“Jisung forgot his speaker at the dance studio so Jaemin is going with him back there.” Jeno put the bag of food on the counter.

“So it’s just the two of them?” Haechan wiggle his eyebrows. “That’s a date then.”

“… If you see it that way.” Jeno shrugs. “Let’s bring these out for you and Chenle first.”

“Yes! I’m so hungry now I can’t even stand up from this couch.” Haechan fakes fainting, earning a laugh from the moon-eyed boy.

//

“Hyung, you can wait down here, I’m gonna go up to get the speaker.” Jisung tells Jaemin and sprint up to the studio as soon as he receive a confirmation nod from the older.

Jaemin take a look at the whole street at night. The studio is in a residential area, therefore beside the constant streetlights, there are also lights coming out from windows of houses and apartments. Faint sound of TV and delicious smell of home meals lingers in the air, making the empty street less cold than it seems to be. Jaemin lean onto the light pole, looking up at the late blooming cherry blossom. It’s almost the end of the flower season, so there are only few flowers still holding on to the greenery. He rest his head onto the pole, eyes not leaving the flowers with a melancholic expression.

That is also the first sight of Jaemin that Jisung catch when he come down hurriedly from the second floor. He was about to call out to Jaemin when the scene just render him speechless. The pink hair boy bathing in the warm yellow light, looking up at the same color flower hiding in the dark. As Jisung steps closer to Jaemin, a wind blow through, pulling the fluttering petals down onto the latter face. Jaemin stands up straight to get the petals off, but as he saw Jisung, a bright smile blooms onto his face.

“Jisung-ah”

“Hyung, can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for neglecting this for such a long time. I will state the reason below, but if you don't want to read you can just skip it, since I just have a lot of thing bottled up for the past few months.
> 
> If anyone here follow Terrace house series, you must have known the tragic news that put the show on an indefinite hiatus now (if not, please search up with caution, it's a trigger stuff). And by the time the news come out, I was so shock and upset that I cannot write this for a long time. I even have the thought of dropping it at one point. But this is the first time I have written something for so long and with so much passion before, so I don't want to erase something that was obviously making me happy. Writing make me happy, seeing the clicks and comments make me even more happy, so I want to hold onto this tiny happiness piece. So thank you for whoever has click on this to read, and whether or not you are still here to read this late continuation, remember I appreciate you so so much.
> 
> The pandemic is still on and we are still fighting it off on top of all the bad things that are basically a part of our lives, but I hope this can bring a smile to your face, even just for a second. 
> 
> Don't go travel too much, keep washing your hand and wear mask. I love you :x
> 
> P/s 1: Sorry for the cliffhanger...  
> P/s 2: Please tell me if you think this story is too slow or too fast. My impatient ass just want to push the puzzle back to their place as soon as possible, but this whole idea is about love blooming in real time, so I need opinions. And I write anonymously (not really but kind of like no one I know know I write? Not hiding though I even have a twitter with the same account name but it's in a desert mode at the moment lol), so if my bad eyesight miss out any mistakes in the update please tell me!  
> P/s 3: And I also appreciate if you can tell me which cp you like! Even though I have an end game in mind already (decided that having no particular couple in this could led to my writing straying off and eventually lost so I just have to pick /sijgh/), I still want to build the dynamic around the relationship of the characters, so any comments are warmly welcome!


End file.
